Mine
by PrettyLittleWanheda
Summary: "Bellamy Blake" She purred in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw stopping to hook it around the neck of his shirt. "You're in my playground now". -Rewritten and now continuing-
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I know it's almost been a year since my last update for this fic, so i'm so sorry for that. I've decided to rewrite and re-continue this story mainly because of the grounder culture that we've started to see in season 3. I've made some changes to how I wanted to portray Shiloh because i felt intitially there was a lot of potential for certain interactions and glimpses of character arcs and relationships to happen in the chapters i had already written, which I have decided to instead explore thought the rewritten work. A lot of what the basis of these chapters are has still remained the same but there are a lot of significant as well as subtle changes that i hope convey Shiloh and the plot of this story better.**

**Also italics in speech will be to mark the trigadesleng language unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Shiloh weaved through the foliage, dipping and twirling under and around an array of bark trees, brushing past shiny coated leaves and allowing her feet to carry her up a tree with ease. Scouting out the area she spotted a flash of colour amongst all the green. Realising what it was she grinned, her eyes squinting into sunset shaped crescents. Dropping gently to the ground she stalked over to the source of colour; a bracelet gifted to her by her friend Bekah. It was a pretty thing that was constructed just as beautifully as its design, woven with intricate details of exotic flowers, feathers and sparkly jewels. Bekah had a matching piece of jewelry; friendship bracelets the girl had called them when she had presented Shiloh with one years ago. Shiloh had felt terribly guilty for losing it; she hadn't even realised she had until one of the children in their clan had asked her where her colourful bracelet was and she had freaked out for days searching everywhere for it until she was convinced it was gone forever. Bekah had told her not to worry, had said to her it would turn up or that Lincoln would find it; he was good at finding things that Shiloh misplaced.

And Bekah was right. Lincoln had found the Bracelet, intentionally leaving it on the branch of the tree that Shiloh had named her 'Thinking Tree'. Slipping the bracelet on her wrist she slumped to the base of the tree and smiled again; she'd remember to thank Lincoln next time she saw him. Settling herself down comfortably, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

She knew when she returned back to camp Anya would threaten to have her killed or cast out again, the woman was always making her life difficult, trying to fault her for everything and yet somehow at the same time trying to get her to join the military ranks among the like of the commander and her brothers. But Shiloh was less inclined to fight, and especially less inclined to kill.

She just wished that Anya and the Commander would learn to understand that.

But they didn't. Wouldn't.

And because they refused to listen to her she refused to listen to them, which resulted in her leaving the encampment on daily expeditions on the pretense of gathering wild herbs and plants.

At first it had infuriated Anya, for abandoning duties she had almost been exiled from the camp but Lincoln had pleaded for her, saying he and Nyko would take her under their wing as a healer, which seemed to appease both parties somewhat; Anya got to keep a valuable member of the clan and Shiloh was allowed freedom to explore, well to some extent anyways, there were still rules she had to follow such as staying within the permissible areas. Another thing she couldn't thank him enough for.

Shiloh was feeling exceptionally daring that day and stretched up out of her nap, limbering up and bounding to her feet, bouncing through a throng of trees, the exposed sunlight making her hair glitter in flashes of gold as it's rays pushed through the gaps between the trees.

A rustling nearby alerted her, survival training kicking in and she ducked for cover, crouching down and strategically placing her weight so as not to muddy herself-for a girl that lived among a whole lot of dirt and mud she had an unusual abhorrence to it. Her hair spilled in front of her face and she hastily pinned it behind her ears, making a mental note to remember to braid it all next time she ventured out, it'd do her no good if it was constantly in her face. Her stone coloured eyes darted left to right, surveying the area to locate the source of the sound. They landed on a rustling bush and she crouched down further pressing the palms of her hands into the ground like an animal would it's paws.

A small snake like creature emerged from the bush in front of her, slithering towards her direction with its head raised high as if recognizing her. Baring her teeth she hissed sharply, the snake retreats and slithers around her disappearing into another bush.

As she focuses on the original sound that had caught her attention, her heart hammers wildly and a childish gleam of excitement glitters in her eyes. She waits like a predator stalking it's prey, as voices grow louder.

The commanders Scouts.

Her Brother.

Her eyes flicker upward and she see's some of them have taken to the trees, leaping from one to another. Shiloh conceals herself further; her big brother would give her hell if he found her lurking. Deciding to retire back to camp she sighed, her excitement dwindling. As much as she loved exploring she was becoming increasingly less thrilled about it.

It was the same game every day, she'd play hide and seek avoiding the scouts, stay clear of the mountain men and their nasty tricks, try not to get eaten by a reaper, it was all starting to get very boring, and she wished that for once something different would happen. She kicked a stone, sending it skittering into the stream and decided to stop there for a moment.

She made sure to remove the faintest speckles of mud on her palms and clean the mud from her shoes, then carefully inspected her reflection in the water to check for dirt.

Admiring her appearance she smiled, certain it was clean and pretty. Much like the others in her clan she wore tattoos, each marking told a story, their story or a story that had affected them in some way. Unlike the majority of her tribe who proudly showed off their tattoo's to induce fear and intimidation, Shiloh wore hers like a pretty dress, the placement and sizing had been chosen carefully; a star, sun and moon sitting underneath her right cheekbone, three small circles arching around her eyebrow and a scorpion like shape covering her left arm, the tail curling and stopping to a point at her knuckles; each symbol making her look all the more lovely.

She was sneaking past a jaguar when a sudden loud thrumming noise caught her attention, startling her and she reared back spinning on her heels. Shiloh snapped her head upwards, alarmed to realise that it was coming from the sky; more specifically from a giant metal contraption that was hurtling towards the ground. Digging her heels into the ground she launched into a sprint, making it back to camp where Scouts had already returned to inform Anya.

The camp was abuzz with the news; the sky people were back.

Shiloh had tried to sit and wait for the warriors to return with the news on the level of danger of the sky people but she couldn't. She had been begging for excitement, for something to shake up her world and rid her of the repetitive boredom that plagued her daily life. This was it, these sky people, and she wasn't going to play it safe and hide out in a hut whilst the warriors had all the fun.

Preparing herself to venture to the crash site she began moving inconspicuously around camp, making small talk with village members as she swiped a blade into her boot and scooped up herbs from the greenhouse under the guise of looking for Rebekah, who she knew was attending to the children in the nursery. She finished with putting the herbs and some vials containing various coloured liquids and wrapped a cloak over her right shoulder, securing it in place with a belt around her waist.

"_Shiloh!"_

A soft voice hissed out from behind her just as she pulled the cloak's hood over her head. Pushing it down with a roll of her eyes she folded her arms over her chest and approached her freckled, fiery haired friend.

"_What Rebekah?"_

The irritation was seeping through the pretend politeness in her voice and the smaller woman scoffed, giving Shiloh a look that said 'don't you dare use that tone with me'.

"_You're going to see the Sky people"_ She stated in a matter of fact tone with an eyebrow raised into an arch.

"_Aren't you?"_

Shiloh turned on her heel, nose turned up as she shook her head and started walking away.

"_No."_

She didn't know what she expected to think would happen, that Bekah would just accept her simple answer of no and leave it at that, she had known the girl long enough to know that the redhead was definitely not going to leave it, or her alone.

A pale hand snaked around her wrist and gave a sharp tug pulling Shiloh to a stop.

"_You're taking me with you, to see the Skaikru."_

Her friend had said, complete confidence and certainty in her tone that Shiloh was going to do so.

"_Am I?"_

Shiloh asked raising her eyebrows and looking down at Rebekah. Rebekah nodded definitely, her green eyes gleaming with a look Shiloh knew all too well.

"_You are, if you don't want me to yell out at the top of my lungs and alert Anya that you're trying to get out when we've been ordered to stay put."  
_  
Rebekah grinned innocently as Shiloh's mouth dropped open in an appalled manner.

"_You conniving little wench, trying to manipulate me."_

Rebekah simply shrugged in response.

"_I guess, you're starting to rub off on me."_

Shooting her best friend an unhappy glare, Shiloh proceeded to unclip her cloak and dump the mass of grey material over Bekah's head, the tiny woman drowning in the garment that was too large for her.

"_Keep the hood up Bekah, your hair colour is like a flare."_

Pleased to know that Shiloh was allowing her along Bekah nodded, beaming as she pulled the cloak into a more bearable position around her.

Shiloh gestured for Bekah to follow her, looking over her shoulder one last time to check no one was watching them leave, then she slipped into the forest in a stealthy sprint with Bekah tailing carefully behind.

They made sure to avoid the Scouts and Anya's warriors, last thing they needed was to be found and then have Shiloh banished for good this time. As she got closer to the crash site she knew to hide, hauling herself up into the concealment of the thick leaves of the treetops, motioning for Bekah to do the same.

Footsteps started to approach and Shiloh was intrigued to find a group of young girls and boys walking underneath her, happy and cheering and laughing loudly. Cocking her head to the side she regarded them carefully, so these were the infamous sky people she had heard so much about, they didn't seem all that special; different maybe, but not special.

A movement in the tree's nearby tore her attention away from them, slight panic making her wonder if she had been caught by a scout. She heard a gasp from Bekah, letting her know that she was thinking the same.

But they were safe, it wasn't a scout but another one of Shiloh's good friends; Lincoln. He had also came out of curiosity to search for the fallen sky people. Their eyes met and the two shared a nod, an unspoken understanding that neither would speak of seeing the other in a place they were not supposed to be. Shiloh felt a weight drop beside her and then Bekah was whispering quietly in her ear.

"_Why do you think they came here, to the ground?"_

Shiloh, shrugged, she honestly couldn't make a guess, -or she could- only the guesses she made were not pleasant things she wanted to believe they were capable of, she didn't want to think these people were like the mountain men.

She kept her eyes on the people below them, missing on the frown puckering Bekah's features, though she could all but hear it in the tone of the girls whispering.  
_  
_"_I don't like it, all these people here, it can't be good for any of us."_

Shiloh brushed off the negative spirits and turned to her friend with glittering eyes.  
_  
_"_I think it'll be fun." _She exclaimed.

Bekah shot her an incredulous look, hand clutching the hood on her cloak to secure it as she shook her head.

"_Fun? More like dangerous."_

The blonde grinned in response, her pink tongue poking out cheekily through her teeth. She turned back to the sky people, pricking her ears to listen to them. As Bekah started up to speak Shiloh clucked her tongue shushing her immediately.

"_Listen."_

She told her friend and the two focused in carefully, surprisingly picking up the not so foreign language.

"_They speak like them, like the mountain men."_

Bekah hissed out, she was glad for the fact that they had both learned the old language on the sly so that they could both understand what the young people were saying, despite the language being a necessity for the warriors, but not so glad about the implications of the sky people using their enemies language and what the fact could mean.

But Shiloh wasn't paying any attention to her, and she was certain that Shiloh hadn't even so much as mused about the similarity between these people and the people from the mountain.

Instead, the blonde haired beauty was watching the oldest member among the sky people crew, a young man with handsome features, deep brown eyes and dark slicked back hair.

Nudging Shiloh, she narrowed her eyes, hard frown lines creasing her pale skin.  
_  
_"_What's that look for?"_

Shiloh gave a wry smirk in return, turning briefly to her friend.

"_I want one."_

Bekah snorted at the ridiculous notion, but decided to humour the other girl anyway.

"_Which one?"_

She scanned the group until she saw the tall and pretty boy that Shiloh had her eyes fixed on.  
_  
_"_Him."_

Shiloh told her friend.

"_I want him"._


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding it wouldn't be too wise to stay away from camp too long, Shiloh and Bekah eventually started to retreat back before anyone noticed that they were missing. But Bekah noticed that Shiloh wasn't heading towards camp, but infact more towards the direction of the stream.

"_Shiloh?"_

She questioned the girl who waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture that meant don't worry about it. Shiloh, knowing that Anya would find the story of her just staying put and following orders so simply unbelievable, decided to fabricate one much more convincing. So she tugged a protesting Bekah over to the stream, promising to explain once they got there.

When they had the red head spun around, bright green eyes fiercely narrowed and hands planted firmly on her hips.

"_What are we doing here?"_

Shiloh motioned for her friend to sit, but the girl remained upright as she stretched out on the floor.

"_It's so they don't know where we've been."_ She explained easily, but Bekah didn't seem to find the reasoning so sound.

"_I don't understand."_

Shiloh sighed almost impatiently.

"_If we hang out here, then when the scouts return they will think we've come to the river to wash up, they'll question us but i've got that covered."_

Bekah nodded as it clicked in, Shiloh wanted them to see her doing something more like what Shiloh would do, she was never one to stay and wait patiently so it made sense. Unclipping the cloak she settled beside her golden haired friend, pulling off her boots and placing her feet in the cool water.

"_You always have a plan for everything don't you?"_

Shiloh grinned in a cat like manner.

"_I know, it's what makes me so brilliant."_

Bekah pursed her lips. There was no doubt that Shiloh didn't have a plan for every possible outcome, the girl was always finding a way to make certain that she got what she wanted. And what she wanted always tended to be the most elusive and dangerous things. A good example of that was Shiloh's pet jaguar Honey. One day the girl had returned from her ventures into the forest holding a small bundle of fur, with a sickly injured creature that she clung to protectively. Despite Anya's insistence for her to kill the thing, telling Shiloh it would probably be a mercy for the thing anyway, Shiloh stubbornly refused to listen. By some sort of miracle, the jaguar had recovered exceptionally well, and Shiloh had raised it into a fierce and valued protector of the camp.

Rebekah didn't admit it to her friend but she was deeply concerned for Shiloh's new interest, the leader of the people from the sky as he was probably the most unavailable thing she could ever want, which meant that Shiloh would want him even more. She had seen the girl go through this before and though she knew that Shiloh was older and smarter now, she didn't want her friend to get hurt like last time.

Glancing at the blonde she saw her lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly tracing shapes into the rippling waters with her fingers. Not wanting to interrupt the thinking girl Bekah turned to the trees, watching and waiting for the scouts to appear.

When they did make an appearance shortly after, she nudged Shiloh gently.

"_Look, the Scouts are back."_

The blonde lifted her head, following where her friend was pointing seeing the many black figures flitting about the trees crossing back to the village. One of the scouts broke off from the group, heading towards Bekah and Shiloh at the stream and she jumped up from the floor, meeting them halfway.

"_Did you see them? The Skaikru?"_

She asked, her tone and facial expression showing the perfect match of excitement and intrigue. She was the perfect actress. The scout pulled off his mask nodding his head. She recognized the man with ink black dreadlocks knotted into a ponytail, he was usually seen with one of her brothers when they weren't all preparing for an attack. Shiloh made her eyes glitter and she clapped her hands.

"_Really? How many of them are there, what did they look like, do they talk like us?"_

She rattled out as many questions she could think of and the scouts mouth curled up into a slight smile at her enthusiasm. He lifted a hand to shush her and she bit her lip rocking on her heels and waiting for answers. Bekah was amazed, but then again not. Shiloh had the scout under her spell, though it wasn't hard to believe when you were as enchanting and likeable as Shiloh.

"_There were many," _The scout started to say, and then the smile that Shiloh had brought about onto his features, flattened into a firm line and furrowed brow.

"_They speak the enemy's language."_

Shiloh widened her eyes accordingly, pretending the information was new and shocking to her.  
_  
_"_The mountain men?"_

When the scout nodded gravely she turned to Rebekah.  
_  
_"_That can't be good for any of us," _She told her friend with a secret twinkle in her eye, stealing the words that the redhead had said to her earlier. Bekah frowned, but muttered an agreement.

"_Why are you two here anyway?"_

The scout asked, finally remembering why he had approached the women in the first place. An excitable Shiloh had thrown him off for a moment, and he had been distracted by her loveliness. Shiloh was using that to her advantage.

She giggled fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

"_Oh I persuaded Bekah to wait by the river with me, while I waited for you to come back."_

Twirling a lock of hair through her fingers, Shiloh giggled again.

"_I wanted to be the first person you told about the sky people."_

The warrior chuckled, completely convinced, she was clever with her words, choosing them carefully to wrap up the scout in the tale, stealing him away with soft laughs, gentle gestures, pretty fluttering lashes and addressing him directly, she wasn't just waiting for the scouts but him in particular. It was what Shiloh did, she used pretty words and pretty smiles and pretty lies to make you feel special, getting what she wanted from you and then moving on to the next person for the next thing.

Bekah wished that she only had the confidence to try these tricks, but then she was much more comfortable with what she had already so she didn't really need to put them into play anyway.

"_Come, you two should get back to camp, Anya will want to know where you are by now."_

Shiloh hummed in an agreeable note lacing her arm through the scouts and allowing him to escort her back, laughing and giggling and leaning her head on his shoulder as she towed him away.

With a shake of her head, Bekah followed silently, ignoring the obnoxious two.

Upon entering the camp Anya immediately approached Shiloh, seeing that the girl was in the company of one of her scouts. Bekah took this opportunity to slip away into the nursery unnoticed.

"_Where have you been Shiloh?"_

Anya asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Shiloh blinked obliviously, as if she had no idea why Anya would be staring at her so accusingly.

"_I was at the river."_

She stated innocently, smiling back at her leader as the scout nodded to confirm. Anya turned to him with a scowl that sent him retreating immediately. Shiloh waggled her fingers, waving after him as he left until Anya cleared her throat. When Shiloh turned back to Anya she found her expression was scarily calm, and indication that she was angry.

"_And why would you be at the river when I strictly gave orders to stay in camp ?"_

Shiloh shrugged indifferently.

"_You know how I like to be the first to know everything, I waited the warriors out at the river so they could tell me about the sky people before anyone else."_

Assuming she was off the hook Shiloh started to walk away, but a shadow looming behind her and angry footsteps told her Anya was following. Stopping outside of her hut she sighed turning back to her leader.

"_So you're saying you didn't go trailing after them and find the Skaikru for yourself?"_

Shiloh nodded her head.

"_Why would I do that and put my pretty face at risk, I wanted to atleast find out from the scouts what the sky people were like first."_

Despite the seemingly sound explanation Anya's disbelieving expression stayed resolute. Shiloh rolled her shoulders back with a groan.

"_You saw me out there didn't you?"_

This caused Anya to crack a smile, of course she would take amusement from somebody's misery, or Shiloh's misery atleast.  
_  
_"_No, I saw your red haired friend. What were you thinking taking Bekah out there? She's not trained for it."  
_  
The blonde stuttered shaking her head at the scolding.

"_No I didn't, I know, I was going to go alone. She blackmailed me! That woman has everyone fooled she is a tiny little demon."_

Shiloh scanned the encampment looking for the woman in question but couldn't see her anywhere. She must have been indoors hiding, the coward.

"_If the commander finds out you were out there," _Anya began her warning, but having heard the same old story Shiloh let out an immature huff.

"_She won't though, she never does. Now if you'll allow it i'd like to get some food. I'm starving."_

Anya was less than impressed.

"_You're lucky it was just me that saw Bekah, Shiloh."_

She had to agree with that, for some unfathomable reason Anya had a soft spot for her, and she wondered if her brother had something to do with that. Anya was right though, she had gotten lucky, if it were one of her brothers or Indra that had spotted Bekah then she would have been dragged back to camp by her hair, then probably had her legs cut off and then been set up as bait for the jaguars.

Acknowledging Anya's words with a nod, this time Shiloh waited for the leader to dismiss her before she joined the returned warriors who were eating their meals and telling the rest of the camp about the sky people. Seeking out the scout from earlier, she looped her arm through his towing him away from the group. She knew he was taking nightwatch later that evening, so it was better to cosy up to him now to make it easier for her to slip out of camp later.

* * *

Shiloh woke to the sound of Honey, impatiently whining and demanding attention. Sitting up with a sigh, she muttered to the wildcat to shut up, collecting her clothes and braiding her hair. The scout had long since left her, assuming his post at the border of camp. Pulling on her boots she shushed Honey again, telling the giant cat to go find Lincoln and bother him instead. Honey made a disgruntled noise, hissing at Shiloh before haughtily exiting the hut.

She followed after the cat soon after, leaving the hut and making her way towards the border of the camp waggling her fingers at the scout as she approached. He grinned nodded at her in acknowledgement, but kept in position fulfilling his role as part of the nightwatch, training his eyes once again on their surroundings instead of the woman. Shiloh could only imagine how hard it was for him to have to keep his concentration and not turn to stare.

She sauntered past him, not getting very far as his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"_Where are you going?"_

He murmured in her ear and she giggled spinning around in his hold to face him with a pout.

"_I was going to get some flowers."_

The scout didn't believe her and she knew he didn't.

"_The greenhouse is full of flowers."_

Shiloh giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he twisted to check they weren't being watched.

"_But there's no red ones," _She widened her mouth into a bright smile cocking her head and humming.

"_And I know how the red ones are your favourite."_

He gave her a look of uncertainty and she ducked her head, nipping behind his ear and tightening her hold.

"_They aren't too far away, nowhere near the Skaikru so you don't have to worry about me sneaking off to see them."_

Pressing a kiss to his jaw she pulled back to look into his amber eyes.

"_I just want to get some pretty flowers for my hair, don't you trust me enough to do that?"_

The scout rolled his eyes, his resolve unwavering.

"_No."_

Shiloh laughed prettily.

"_I love how you're always so honest."_

She smiled cheekily tilting her head and twirling her braid in her fingers. He seemed to think he hadn't fallen for her distraction, but he hadn't checked their surrounding in a while. Instead he had been watching her.

"_You don't believe me at all do you."_

The scout shook his head. Shiloh grinned devilishly, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Unwrapping herself from the scout she stepped away, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you I was going to see someone else? Another warrior?"  
_  
_"_Who?"_

Shiloh laughed, patting him on the arm.

"_Rest easy ai niron, there is nobody else. I really do want those flowers you know."_

"_Just don't get me in trouble."_

Taking this as a sign that he was going to let her sneak out of camp she blew him a kiss, winking as she disappeared into the thick of the trees.

"_So annoying."_

She muttered to herself when she was alone rolling her eyes. Someone new had gained her interest anyway; the leader of the sky people.

Shiloh collected a few red flowers, weaving them through her hair to prove to the scout she had been to get the flowers like she said. Then she took a detour to the Skaikru camp, using the trees so that no one would be able to find any traceable prints to be able to track her.

She followed the loud noise of human life, to find them conducting some sort of gathering around a fire, where two boys were busy removing some kind of metal bracelet from around the teenagers' wrists. Strange. Her pretty boy was stood over the two, encouraging more and more of the teens to have their bracelets removed. She watched as a limping teen made his way over to him with a look of fury on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

One of the boys from in front of the fire lunged forward, rearing to attack but was held back by their leader.

"We're liberating ourselves, what does it look like?"

He spoke cockily, a sly smirk on his face daring for a challenge.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed, the communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we've got, take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, chancellor."

This information intrigued Shiloh, she had assumed that they would have wanted the rest of their people to come down, but from what she was hearing it was the last thing they wanted. But why?

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?"

Her pretty boy turned his head to address the teens, who replied back with a chorus of agreeing cheers. But the one he called chancellor seemed less than thrilled, unwilling to stand down. Shiloh hummed in realisation; the Skaikru had no solid leader, the pretty one had self-appointed himself in a bid to take control of the impressionable teens.

The chancellor boy shook his head in fury.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there, they're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own, and besides if it really is safe how could you not want the rest of our people to come down"

Looking into the leader's eyes Shiloh saw that that was his exact intention; he didn't want the rest of the people in the sky to come to the ground-at all.

"My people already are down."

The leader said, pointing to the sky he shook his head.

"Those people, locked my people up."

He stepped closer to the injured teen.

"Those people killed my mother for giving birth to a second child."

"And I thought my people were bad."

Shiloh muttered to herself, appalled at the fact that to the sky people it was a crime to have more than 1 child, when she herself had 6 brothers, how could one child extra have been such a problem? Carefully moving to a closer tree Shiloh continued to listen.

"You're father did that."

The leader spat angrily to the teen who began to defend his father.

"My father didn't write the laws."

The teens words made Shiloh remember the words that Anya had often repeated to her: The law is hard but it is the law.

"No but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here, here there are no laws!"

The sky people's leader declared, and Shiloh had to admit she was impressed, he knew how to get people's attention saying exactly what they wanted to hear, hell she was even almost buying what he was selling.

"We do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!"

The teens circled around him, began to cheer and chant.

"You don't have to like it Wells, you can even try to stop it, or change it, kill me, you know why? Whatever the hell we want."

Shiloh smirked, as the teens began yelling a chorus of "Whatever the hell we want" cheering in response to their leader's words.

"Whatever the hell you want huh? We'll see about that."

Dark clouds rolled over the camp, showering rain over everyone unexpectedly. The sky people cheered happily, as if they had never seen rain before, and Shiloh realised that they had been in space so they wouldn't have. She knew she would have to get back to her tribe quickly, if the rain had reached her home too then everyone would be inside and they would for sure know she had sneaked off. In an attempt to make a hasty retreat she miscalculated slightly, slipping as she jumped to the next tree and banging roughly into the bark.

The noise had alerted the attention of the self-proclaimed leader and he walked over to the sound, but by the time he had reached the location of the noise all that was left was a red fallen flower, which had come loose from Shiloh's hair. He picked up the flower his eyes flickering around him checking for tracks before he turned on his heel returning to his followers.

* * *

**a/n: Forgot the disclaimer so here it is:**

**I do not own the 100 or any of it's characters, just the lovely Shiloh and any other oc's that may appear.**

**Trigadesleng translations:**

**I'm not an expert at the language obviously, but i will be incorporating a few words and phrases from the grouder language to make it a little more authentic. I'll try to keep them as accuarte as accurate as i can, and if you do spot a mistake feel free to tell me.**

**Ai niron= my love**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Shiloh wake up!"_

A loud and sharp screech beside her ear, caused Shiloh to jolt awake darting up, her head colliding with the smaller woman's forehead.

"_Ow." _Shiloh winced, rubbing her forehead and giving the scowling red head a shove for disturbing her sleep.

"_What the hell was that for?" _She whined stretching out her limbs till she heard a satisfying click then proceeded to untangle herself from the blankets.

"_Someone had fun last night." _Bekah commented, on the disheveled appearance of the girl and her hut, clucking her tongue as she collected the sporadically placed clothing from around the floor and tossed them in the wash basket she had brought with her. Shiloh shrugged and grinned in response.

"_I was thinking about letting you sleep, but your brother is here from Polis and I figured you'd kill me if you missed him because you were asleep."_

At this Shiloh sat up straight, the hazy stupor of sleep vanishing being replaced by an alert awakeness.

"_Who Riven?"_

Rebekah shook her head once, tossing a fresh set of clothing at Shiloh.

"_No, Perce."_

Shiloh's grin widened and her eyes lit up, Rebekah smiled wryly as the woman dressed as quickly as possible, throwing on the green ensemble in record time. She knew Shiloh was always excited when her brothers came to visit her, especially more so when it was Perce as the two of them were closest and she just hoped that Perce would be enough of a distraction to keep her away from the sky people.

Finishing lacing up her boots, Shiloh skipped out of her hut, Bekah following her.

"_Where is he?" _She asked, scanning the area for another head of blonde locks, but was unable to find any.

"_Breakfast first, then i'll take you to him."_

Shiloh grumbled at having being made to wait any longer, but she knew there was no point arguing with the little red head and so decided to follow her.

"_You went to go see him didn't you? The leader of the skaikru."_  
**  
**"_Shut up, the others could hear you." _Shiloh hissed, eyes darting around her surroundings before shoving Bekah to a less secluded place.

"_I think Anya knows you left- I promise I didn't tell her anything, it's just she usually asks me where you disappear to and this time she didn't."_

Shiloh shrugged, not particularly concerned.

"_Don't worry, Elyos will cover for me if I need him too."_

Rebekah nodded, realizing that Shiloh had used the scout to secure an alibi.

"_So, the Skaikru leader, you went to him?"_

Shiloh glanced over her shoulder as a precaution before answering with a short nod.

"_Did you talk to him?"_

Shiloh shook her head.

"_No, too many people around him, they'd probably try to kill me if I strolled up to say hi."_

"_So you need to get him alone." _Rebekah stated and Shiloh replied with a nod.

"_Knowing you, you already have a plan?"_

The blonde replied with a wink and mischievous grin.  
_  
_"_Of course."_

Bekah waited a moment, but Shiloh didn't seem inclined to fill her in on her plan, instead busying herself with swiping up a green apple and waving it in front of Rebekah's face. She made a point of biting into it for Rebekah, who smiled pleased that Shiloh was eating breakfast.

"_Your brothers been practicing with Anya and the scouts, they are round the back."_

Bekah stated, pointing a delicate finger before scooping up the wash basket and leaving Shiloh to head to the stream with some others from the village.

Shiloh gave the rest of her apple to Honey, who had left the company of Nyko upon spotting her, running her fingers through the fur between the wildcat's ears and then continuing on to search for Perce.

She could hear the smacking and clashing of weapons as she entered further into the throng of the trees and she hurriedly moved towards the noise, eager to see her brother again after so long. She had been so caught up on the thought of seeing him that she abandoned the thought to keep her senses alert and on watch, and a shadow rushed towards her from her right, a figure gripped her arm, throwing her over their shoulder and onto the hard ground with a thud.

Shiloh gasped, as she was temporarily winded, the air rushing out of her lungs as she hit the dirt floor with force, and her head smacked down and back up and then down with another smack. She winced opening her startled eyes to see golden hair and a heavily tattooed bare torso stood over her; her brother with a smirk twisting through the scruff on his chiseled chin.

"_You're getting sloppy strisis."_

He chastised, holding out a wrapped hand to her as she lay there regaining her breaths. Shiloh made a noise of disagreement, wanting to show Perce that she could do better and made to grip his wrist, instead kicking out with her feet to knock his legs out from under him, then locking her limbs around his neck and pinning him.

"_No way, I was just warming up biga bro."_

He chuckled, tapping her leg and she loosened her grip. After bringing himself back to his feet, the muscled warrior held his hand out once again and this time with no trick Shiloh allowed him to pull her up.  
_  
_"_I missed you Perce."_

She told him as they moved along an overused dirt path to join the group of practicing warriors. Shiloh noticed that a few of them had circled around Anya and a small young girl; her second, who was practicing eagerly on how to maneuver with two blades.

"_I missed you too loh."_

He nodded, smiling as he threw her a feather staff and then proceeded to pick up engraved chakrams-his signature weapon. Shiloh would have complained, knowing he would be unbeatable with the specialised weapons, but she didn't want him to think she was making excuses.

Twirling the staff she nodded her head, signalling she was ready. Perce clicked his chakrams together, and then the fight began.

She swiped to strike his side and he blocked with a kick, causing her to stagger. She gritted her teeth, struck again; he blocked with his chakrams, slicing the feathers from the stick. Shiloh scowled at his smug grin and struck out with an angry kick, sending him to the ground, though he caught himself before he fell and performed a show off flip lashing at her with a chakram, she reared back and they carved into the air instead.

They circled each other, both waiting for their opponent to make the next move. Shiloh wondered if she could distract her brother enough to abandon the feather staff and sneak out a blade from her boot, but then she realised that he knew she had it, otherwise he wouldn't have given her a stick as a weapon when he had chakrams and the aim of the game was to see who would draw first blood.

She decided her best option was to tire him out before changing weaponry.

Shiloh hacked, he blocked.

She hit, he kicked.

She spun, he flipped.

The hot sun beat down on them both and she could feel her hair starting to stick to her face and back, damp and resembling tendrils of golden seaweed. She panted out heavily; it seemed Perce had the same idea to tire out his opponent too.

"_Elyos was late to training this morning."_

Perce said through a heaving breath. Shiloh rolled her eyes at the accusatory look, moving the feather staff to one hand as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"_He probably had a long night- he was on night watch."_

Shiloh ducked as he flicked his wrist throwing a chakram. It lodged into a tree and she contemplated collecting it, she decided against it knowing he'd use it to his advantage and strike her while she tried to pry it from the bark. Instead she jabbed his ribs with the end of the staff, now able to get more hits as he was only able to block her with one bladed weapon.

Perce gripped her staff in a vice like hold, trying to pull it from her grasp.

"_Oh yeah? And I suppose he took extremely close watch of you hmm? Explains why you were still sleeping at first light, and those bruises on your neck are definitely not from me."_

Shiloh let out a breathy laugh.

"_Okay so I had a little fun with him. Your soldiers are all so stoic, I thought i'd help him out, loosen him up a little."_

Digging her end of the staff into the ground she swept up a cloud of dust, pushing it into the air in front of her brothers face and vaulted around him, kicking between his shoulders, the warrior dropping to his knees. He rolled forward and flipped; she struck empty air and he dislodged his second chakram from the tree.

Shiloh cursed under her breath. Here she was thinking she had one up on him.

Perce charged, cutting clean through the air around her, cutting clean through the wood in her hands.

The diced weaponry fell to her feet in uneven chunks.

Her jaw dropped forming an 'o' shape.

"_Next time you can atleast make sure they still turn up on time to training."_

He clicked the metal in his hands together impatiently, waiting for her to wave her daggers. The crowd around them hollered. They had earned themselves an audience.

In a move quite resembling a dance she curled her wrists snaking downwards to pull the kindjal daggers from her boots, tossing them into the air so the rays of sunlight bounced off the reflective surface. The rays refracted, creating a path towards Perce's determined eyes and he winced, Shiloh dove forward.

There was a clash.

Metal collided, screeching under the pressure of the two trying to force each other's weapons apart. Shiloh gritted her teeth as her arm started to bend backwards, her feet started to slip as Perce's muscles flexed, straining as he exerted his strength to bring her charging attack to a stop.

The crowd around them was silent, anxious, anticipating.

She raised her leg to kick him, to unlock her daggers from the curve in his metallic weaponry, then she twisted, she crouched, she slashed at the back of his knee, and she thought she had won.

And so did Perce, for a moment. But as he stopped to asses the damage, fingers pulling at the slit in his loose fitting pants he chuckled, there was barely even a pink line on his skin. She had scratched him, but barely. No blood.

"_Not deep enough, strisis."_

The crowd let out the breaths they were holding and Shiloh's shoulders dropped. Shiloh raised her daggers in a ready stance. It wasn't over yet.

Perce swung his arm out, spinning as he did so and Shiloh twisted. They were dancing and it was fixating to watch, they moved like clockwork, two separate pieces moving together fluidly, seamlessly.

Perce flicked his wrist, Shiloh pivoted on her toes, her arms stretching towards the sky.

The carved metal followed her, kissing the skin of her arm, slicing it and blood slipped downward as it started to sting.

First blood was called and the two dropped their weapons.

They locked their fingers together and their fists, foreheads touching as they embraced.

"_You did well loh."_

Shiloh beamed as she opened her eyes, locking onto his which were glowing with pride.

"_You got me good though, biga bro. __At Least you took care in not harming my face though."_

She muttered, sliding her slender fingers from his and twisting her arm to look at her wound.

"_Wouldn't want your favourite weapon damaged now would we?"_

Perce chuckled, grabbing a canteen of water and a rag from a bystanding warrior, taking her arm to clean away the blood and see to the wound, despite her insistence of being able to do it herself. She was the healer after all.

Taking a quick glance over the inventory she found that several bruises were starting to form on her body and soreness was starting to seep in now that the adrenaline had lifted.

"_So do you work your boys and girls as hard as this? Or do you just like to beat me up?"_

Perce rolled his eyes at her pouting.

"_You know i'm hard on you because I love you."_

"_Yeah well you can dial down the love a little. Bruises are hard to move around with, if you know what I mean."_

She grinned wryly as her brother let out a throaty laugh shaking his head.

"_Shiloh."_

The blondes both turned to see Anya approaching the two, a rare smile on her face.

"_Well done Percival."_

She congratulated him and he nodded respectfully to Anya, flashing a charming smile, his unit had often fought side by side with hers so the two had formed a strong friendship. Anya looked between Shiloh and her brother, and he got the message; she wanted to talk to his sister alone. Finishing tying a knot in the clean bandage around Shiloh's arm he patted his sister's face in a childish, teasing gesture.

"_I'm going to go see Indra."_

He told her before disappearing, and Shiloh would have followed if it were not for Anya taking her arm and towing her away.

She handed the girl a canteen, who took a small sip from it before,pouring it over her head and cooling her body down with a sigh.

"_Your brothers taught you well Shiloh, you have remarkable skill."_

The blonde groaned, knowing where Anya was going with her words.

"_It wasn't just my brothers that taught me how to fight."_

She responded bitterly, giving Anya a pointed stare, hoping the hint in her words would be enough to prove her point and reasoning.

Anya's eyes hardened, and Shiloh knew that she had caught on, knowing exactly who and what Shiloh was talking about.

"_Even so, it's a shame to not use those skills, you could use them against him."_

Shiloh shook her head at the ridiculous suggestion.

"_I'd much rather heal wounds that create them Anya."_

The woman rolled her eyes at the typical Shiloh response.

"_The fact that you're breaking the hearts of all my warriors would imply otherwise."_

Anya's mouth quirked up into a smirk at the horrified look on Shiloh's face.

"_I'm not an idiot Shiloh, I know what and who you've been doing."_

The blonde scrunched up her face and whined turning on her heels to leave Anya.

"_Oh come on! I have 6 older brothers I don't need an older sister too!"_

She weaved through the surrounding warriors leaving behind a laughing Anya as she returned to the village.

When she returned, she found Rebekah had also; the redhead was stood outside of the nursery, bouncing a baby on her hip and pointing to a butterfly.

She decided not to bother the woman, instead searching for Nyko to take Honey away from him. Disgruntled the wild cat didn't seem to want to follow her, as of late Honey had favoured Lincoln and Nyko, she supposed due to the fact that she was constantly running around the island and often refusing to take Honey with her, whilst the two men used Honey and her nose to collect wild herbs and plants for their medicines and poultices.

"_Natrona._"

She grumbled, moving onwards to her hut, plucking a sprig from one of the plants and tucking it behind her ear. Picking up a pouch of plants with various qualities she might find necessary, she slipped it into her pocket and then left, deciding to go see the sky people whilst Indra had her brother's attention, there was no doubt the two would be spending a while going over the commander's orders and planning what to do with the Skaikru.

* * *

When Shiloh arrived at the Skaikru camp, 4 panic stricken teens move into the clearing where the sky people had congregated. She watched the leader stop one of the boys from lunging at the teen who was limping the other night and then make his way over to a wounded girl. Shiloh widened her eyes hoping that the injury wasn't the cause of one of her people.

"Octavia! Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, wincing as she was helped down the bank.

"Where's the food?"

The leader asked after setting the girl named Octavia down. A long haired teen looked up from where he was sat.

"We didn't make it to mount weather."

He and the others he had returned with each exchanged looks.

"What the hell happened out there?"

The leader furrowed his brows, not liking not knowing, and not liking the terrified looks gracing the teenagers' features.

A blonde girl spoke up, terror in her voice.

"We we're attacked."

Shiloh's eyes flickered around the congregating teens who had now fell silent, listening to the story unfolding.

"Attacked, by what?"

"Not what who."

The long haired boy said and Shiloh put her head in her hands.

"_Those bloody idiots."_

She growled out, furious with her people.

"Turns out, when the last grounder on the Ark died, he wasn't the last grounder."

The leader turned to Octavia, comforting her in a way a brother would their sister, Shiloh smiled remembering when her brothers were like that with her, how Perce was like with her.

"It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong."

The blonde haired girl told everyone her eyes meeting with all the sky people in the camp.

"They are people here; survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah but the grounders will."

The long-haired boy interjected.

"Where's the kid with the goggles."

The mention of one of them missing filled Shiloh with dread. If he had been captured then it was either by Anya's scouts, or worse; the mountain men.

"Jasper was hit."

The blonde sky girl explained.

"They took him." She suddenly turned to the dark-skinned teen grabbing his hand, her brows furrowing.

"Where is your wristband?"

The teen glared at the leader pointing to him.

"Ask him."

The blonde sky girl was furious, whirling around and fiercely narrowing her eyes at the group's leader.

"How many!"

She demanded and the boy who had been fighting grinned.

"24 and counting."

He replied smugly and she sneered.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here, they need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoevers out there. If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them, you're killing us."

There was a silence before the leader spoke.

"We're stronger than you think, don't listen to her she's one of the privileged. If they come down she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same?"

"We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We're not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals!"

He continued to rally up his people, telling them again everything they wanted to hear.

"You're fighters, survivors, the grounders should worry about us!"

Shiloh chuckled quietly, there was no way her people would fear a mass of teenagers that hadn't had the upbringing her tribe had. The blonde Sky girl shook her head storming off angrily. The rest of them moved to the centre of the camp where the leader-whose name Shiloh had overheard was Bellamy- set his sister down on a boulder and began to clean up the wound on her leg.

Shiloh subconsciously touched the wound on her arm and smiled.

Shifting her position in the trees she inspected the wound as best she could, from what she could see of the wound it looked like a bite from the water snakes.

After patching up his sister's leg Bellamy wandered off a little out into the woods away from everyone, either to get away from the fretting teens or to avoid being confronted by the annoying blonde sky girl. Shiloh saw it as the perfect opportunity to make a move and followed him out, dropping from the trees. Silently following him she watched as he walked around the forest inspecting the leaves and bushes, stopping at a bush ripe with white berries. He reached a hand up to pull a berry from the bush rolling it in the palm of his hand to determine if it was edible. Propping herself lightly against the tree behind him she placed a hand on her hip.

"Those berries are poison."

Bellamy spun around, startled but not showing it, his hand clutching his knife as the other paused near his gun. whatever action he was going to do next completely escaped him as he took in the sight of the disheveled beauty in front of him; limbs long and lean, skin golden and gleaming, clothing sticking to her slightly sweaty skin. Unconsciously licking his lips he brushed his eyes upwards, leaving her figure to see leonine features. Her eyes curved quite like a cats, framed by a golden mane and glinting with a wild gaze like a lioness he had seen in an archived documentary up on the ark once. She tilted her head and the hair fell back from her face, bringing him to notice the dainty tattoos on her high cheekbone.

Tattoos.

She wasn't from the ark. Tattoo's had been banned on the ark due to their waste of resources and pointlessness. She was a grounder. How else would the athletic figure, tanned and tattooed be explained. Her lips pulled up into a smile, mischievous and inviting.

She was grounder.

Coming back to his senses, he backed her into a tree, knife pressed to her throat.

Shiloh let out a thrilled laugh.

She was impressed, she had just about thought he had fell victim to her charms, not many people she'd come across had quite the willpower he had, and she had to admit she was a little surprised. These Sky people weren't as weak as she had originally thought.

Bellamy spoke and the minor shock left her reminding Shiloh that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"You're a grounder."

He growled out and Shiloh chuckled at the term her people had been given.

"Grounders? Is that what you're calling us?"

Bellamy's brow furrowed at the sound of her voice. His grip loosening due to his confusion.

"You speak English?"

He frowned, not having expected it, from what Clarke had explained of the grounders, they were savages, he had assumed the most the did was snarl and grunt like a wild beast. But they spoke English. They spoke like him.

"Yes, and other languages too."

She shrugged, so casually and Bellamy had to remind himself that this wasn't just a girl talking to him, it was a grounder, and he had a blade at her neck for a reason.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman talking to him didn't seem inclined to answer his question, wriggling around leading him to tighten his grip on her again. Tilting her head she pursed her lips, eyes brushing over him intently.

"You have beautiful eyes."

She murmured, admiring the dark brown orbs that were such a contrast to her stream coloured ones. Bellamy struggled again to not let himself be distracted by her, her gaze was open and disarming one that would make both men and women lose their train of thought as it seemed to reach inside your soul, stealing every secret.

"Answer me!"

He hissed out putting more pressure on the blade against her neck but not enough pressure to cause a wound. Shiloh didn't even so much as flinch, rolling her eyes as if she were talking to Bekah or a brother.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You came from the sky, I was born on the ground."

Bellamy couldn't help but frown, she was awfully calm for someone with a blade against their throat.

"Was it you that speared one of us?"

Shiloh let out a sigh of impatience or irritation.

"These questions are boring."

She pouted, flexing her fingers and sighing again.

"Answer me or i'll kill you."

Shiloh's eyes brightened in amusement. Despite the threat and the fierce glow in his eyes, she knew he was bluffing, but still it was all the more interesting than what she had expected from him.

"Now, this is fun."

She leaned forward to put less distance between their faces, ignoring the cold sting as the knife scratched her skin, marking her throat with a pink line.

"No I didn't spear one of your people."

She whispered and before Bellamy could calculate his next move, the blonde was out of his grasp and he was no longer holding his knife. Spinning around again he found her behind him, tossing the knife up in the air and expertly catching it. Smirking at a stunned Bellamy she pointed the knife towards him.

"You know if you want to survive you should stop thinking that the pretty things aren't dangerous, you'll be surprised at how the beautiful can be the most ruthless killers. Distractions and hesitations can get you killed."

Shiloh advised him her tone sounding like a scolding.

"So you're going to kill me?"

Peals of provocative laughter escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"Of course not."

Bellamy took a step back, confused and concerned.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was curious, not everyday people fall from the sky in a giant tin can."

The smirk that finished on her lips after she had spoken was unnerving making Bellamy wonder if she had some sort of plan, if there were other grounders waiting in the trees with spears, or in the bushes ready to attack the camp whilst she had him distracted. His eyes scanned the area and Shiloh picked up on what was on his mind.

"I'm alone."

Bellamy knew he shouldn't trust a word that left this grounder girl's lips but he found himself believing her.

"So you aren't going to kill me."

Bellamy repeated from earlier, and the grounder bobbed her head in confirmation.

"What would I kill you with? My looks? Mind you they have been know to give a man a heart attack."

She teased gesturing to the fact she had no weapons. Bellamy's eyes flickered to his knife in her hand. Shiloh scoffed.

"Oh, I wouldn't kill you with a knife, i'd be far more creative."

She grinned, holding out the weapon for him to take. When he hesitated in reaching out for it she rolled her eyes. Setting it on the floor and stepping back, folding her arms over her chest whilst she waited for him to collect it.

Realising that not taking the weapon from her right away made him seem afraid of her, Bellamy stood his ground, not moving an inch as she stalked towards him, slightly surprised when he didn't step back from her. They stared each other down challenging the others power until the sound of the 100 cheering loudly shattered the tense silence.

"It's cute how you think you can do whatever you want."

Bellamy's jaw stiffened as he realised her choice of words; she had been watching them the other night. Still though, he wasn't about to let her know how it unsettled him.

"I can do whatever I want."

The blonde tutted shaking her head.

"You see that's where you're wrong."

Lifting her eyes to meet his she smirked malevolently closing the distance between them both.

"Bellamy Blake."

She purred in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw stopping to hook it around the neck of his shirt.

"You're in my playground now".

In a quick movement that elicited a gasp from Shiloh, Bellamy had her pinned against the tree again, her hands firmly above her head and his gun pointed under her chin. So she hadn't quite expected him to do that..

"You're playground huh?"

Bellamy smirked thinking he had the upper hand. Shiloh giggled batting her eyelashes, not phased by the threat of the gun at all. She heard footsteps approaching and frowned internally, not wanting her encounter with Bellamy to end just yet, but knowing it would have to.

"Oohh I do like you."

She purred, curving her body into his, using the distracting to pull her hands free from his grasp and take Bellamy's gun without him realising. Inconspicuously she slipped a purple leaf into his jean pocket with her other hand.

"But, I can't have any of your lot know about me just yet."

She continued, acting quickly before Bellamy could and pulled a sprig she had tucked behind her ear, blowing the spores into Bellamy's face before hightailing into the forest. Bellamy winced blinking, and opened his eyes dazed and confused, finding his gun at his feet.

He picked it up sticking it in his belt and ran his hands through his hair trying to remember what had happened. He remembered he had left Octavia to clear his head, but everything after that point and up to now was fuzzy. Shaking his head he made his way back to Octavia, a brief image of a tattooed girl entering his head before it escaped his mind.

* * *

**Trigedasleng translations:**

**biga bro=**big brother

**strisis**=little sister

**natrona**=traitor


	4. Chapter 4

Heading back to her tribe, Shiloh spotted Lincoln, and knowing he would have information for her she slipped from the trees to the ground, falling into step beside him.

"_What the hell is Anya doing?"_

She hissed out, recalling the distress of the people from the skaikru over one of theirs being speared.

"_They sent hunters out with the scouts, said if they find any of skaikru then it's fair game."_

Shiloh shook her head, not happy and not agreeing with Anya's methods.

"_They speared a kid in the chest!"_

Lincoln nodded, agreeing with Shiloh's outrage.

"_I know, I managed to persuade them not to kill him, they let me put a poultice on his wound but they have took him to the hunting tree."_

"_That's hardly any better!"_

She yelled, the sound muffling and cutting off short when Lincoln's hand clamped over her mouth and shushed her. He pointed through trees, not far from where they both were, making Shiloh spot the people that were walking close by. Skaikru. And not just anyone from the sky crew, but Bellamy and the blonde princess with two other teens.

"_They're going to get him."_

She realised shaking her head at their stupidity. They had no idea what they were getting themselves in for.

"_They're going to get themselves killed and eaten."_

Lincoln let out a sigh at the familiar look in Shiloh's eyes.

"_You want to help them."_

"_They'll need my help, otherwise they'll die."_

He wasn't sure why it was she was so determined to save these people, was it curiosity, boredom, sympathy? Whatever it was he knew there was no trying to change her mind.

"_Do you know where my bow is?"_

At this he was surprised, she hadn't so much as looked at the ranged weapon in years, never mind touched it. He had understood her reasoning as to why she had abandoned the weapon, but what was it about the sky people that had sparked the change that made her want to pick it up again? He knew if he asked her she'd never tell.

"_You're bow? Are you sure?"_

Her face scrunched up at his uncertain response.

"_Arrows are more discreet."_

Lincoln nodded, not pressing the matter any further, leading Shiloh to her weapons. After collecting them she sprinted off, hoping to get to the hunting tree before Bellamy did.

Shiloh soon got to the tree, her eyes widening as she saw the poor limp boy bound to the tree in the middle of the clearing. She scanned the area sharply, finding that Bellamy and his rescue party were not at the tree yet, but could arrive at any moment. She would have to hurry. Carefully heading towards the boy she dodged the floor traps and snares, scaling up the branches of the tree to reach him.

Shiloh made a quick inspection of the boy, assessing the damage and deciding what to do next. He was currently unconscious, his skin covered in dried blood and a poultice placed over his wound. Shiloh sucked in a breath as his eyes began to flutter open and he groaned regaining consciousness. She slipped behind him to avoid being detected and pulled out her sharpest arrow from her quiver beginning to cut away the vine ropes.

Jasper, who had sensed someone was there started to fret, squirming and then moaning in pain.

"Hey, i'm trying to help, stop moving or you'll hurt yourself!"

She hissed, loud enough so that he would understand the importance of her orders but quiet enough so that the skaikru search party wouldn't hear her.

Jasper tried to crane his neck around to follow the voice, but was too weak to do so and groaned.

"Who are you?"

He managed out from laboured breaths, obviously struggling.

"A friend. Now save your energy."

She chastised, the implication from her tone of voice telling him to stop talking, apparent.

"It hurts!"

Jasper cried out, making Shiloh frown, wishing she had thought to have brought some pain relief for the kid.

"I know, I know, but try to think about something else..."

Shiloh attempted to soothe him, not quite sure how to do so.

"What's your name?"

She asked him, in an attempt to keep him alert and stop him from falling into unconsciousness.

"Jasper."

His voice came out like a whisper, pained and barely more than a breath, making Shiloh speed up the process of cutting him down..

"Jasper huh? I had a brother called Jasper."

Hoping her words, would settle him, or at least make him feel a little uncomfortable, but as he replied she realised the mistake she had made.

"You had a brother? You're not from the Ark?"

The Skaikru weren't allowed to have siblings, and she had just told him that she had one. Shiloh bit her lip realising what she had said, hopefully jasper would forget about her once he was back with his friends and had healed, or the others at least would think he was delusional. Jasper's head lolled forward, bringing her out of her thoughts and she moved beside him, panickingly tapping his face.

"Jasper" She hissed.

"Stay with me okay? Stay with me jasper."

She didn't like how the scenario was starting to slip out of her favour, and not wanting a repeat of the past she gripped his face tightly, determination lighting her eyes.

"Jasper do not die on me okay."

She commanded and his eyes rolled, fluttering open and then widening upon focusing on her face.

"I'm going to get you down okay, but you've got to do some of the work too Jasper, keep living for me okay?"

She could see the uncertainty on his features, he had been speared by a grounder so why should he trust another one to save his life? Maybe it was because he had no other choice. Attempting to nod his head, he let out a strangled breath.

"Got it."

He breathed out and she smiled at him, finishing cutting the vines around his waist and starting on the ones by his feet. Jasper let out a loud moan, making Shiloh wince sympathetically. The rushes started to rustle around them, and her ear pricked, hearing voices. Bellamy and the others had found Jasper. Glancing between Jasper and the direction Bellamy was coming from she weighed up her options and darted off for cover concealing herself in the bushes on the opposite side of the tree Jasper was in.

From her hiding spot Shiloh could see the group of five come from a path in the bushes looking horrified at the state of their friend who was tied to the tree.

The blonde Princess shouted his name, beginning to move forward but the long haired boy held his hand out to stop her.

"Clarke wait..."

She hurried over the other four following her, and Shiloh frowned seeing none of them check their surroundings, especially when the location itself was littered with traps and of course prone to receiving wild animals. Where was their common sense?

Clarke, keeping her eyes on Jasper stepped over the trap in the ground, and Shiloh sucked in air, certain she was going to be a gonner. Clarke let out a shriek and Shiloh moved around stealthily not attracting any attention, looking to see Bellamy holding the girl and stopping her from falling. It didn't seem like the others noticed it but Shiloh definitely didn't miss the flicker of hesitation in his eyes as he made the decision whether to pull the girl up. Shiloh cocked her head to the side finding it interesting and she actually wondered if he was going to let her fall.

"Pull her up!"

The long haired boy shouted repeatedly but Bellamy made no attempt to do so. Looks like he was going to let her fall, but why? Because she was challenging his authority? The Skaikru didn't seem to be that different from her people in that sense after all. The three boys rushed over to him, pulling Bellamy back and helping Clarke out of the ditch. Shiloh cocked her head and frowned, he was about to let her die, but didn't? She had thought she had Bellamy figured out but she was wrong.

"You okay?"

The long haired guy said to Clarke and she nodded, although her terrified eyes and laboured breaths were a clear indication she was anything but.

"We need to get him down."

She nodded over to Jasper, trying to act as if she hadn't just almost been skewered by a ditch of spikes. Shiloh had to give it to the girl, she was a tough one.

"I'll climb up there cut the vines."

The long haired boy nodded, and one of the other teens offered to join him.

"No you stay with Clarke, and watch him."

The long haired kid instructed, motioning his head towards Bellamy. So he must have saw the man hesitate too.

"You." He nodded to the teen stood behind Bellamy.

"Let's go."

Clark looked over at Jasper and a confused frown graced her features.

"There's a poultice on his wound."

"Medicine?"

The dark-skinned teen asked looking equally confused. Shiloh ducked back as the long haired teen and the other one going to help him cut Jasper down, passed her.

"Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch like it's dinner to be breathing."

Bellamy retorted and Shiloh could see his words set worry into the group.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us."

The long haired boy guessed and Shiloh had to bite back the urge to scoff. The speared kid was nothing more than a message from her people to theirs, a warning and they were making it seem as if they were uncivilized savages like the reapers.

The long haired boy looked over at the vines, his eyes scrunching up as he inspected it.

"Finn what is it?"

Clarke asked, having been watching him.

"The vines, these one here have been cut into, and look here, scratches from vines."

"What does that mean?"

"Someone was trying to get him down."

Bellamy answered and Finn nodded his head in confirmation.

Shiloh chewed on her lip, and positioned herself ready to flee, should the group start looking for her in the bushes now that they knew someone had been around.

"But why? If they were helping why would they start and not finish?"

Clarke asked, her confusion having doubled.

"Because we came, whoever it was probably didn't want us finding them"

Finn stated and Shiloh had to admit she was impressed, the kid was smart. Bellamy frowned and ran his hands through his hair in annoyance, having the feeling that he knew something, that there was something he had forgotten that would have been useful in explaining who this mystery person that had tried to help was, but he just couldn't remember.

Shiloh felt a movement beside her and darted her head to see Honey stealthily trot beside her. The giant cat nudged her shoulder, a message to tell her to leave the hunting grounds because the other Jaguars were going to be looking for dinner. She stroked through the cat's fur leaning into it to whisper in it's ear.

"I'll follow you back soon, go back to camp."

The Jaguar bobbed it's head in a nod and disappeared into the thickness of the leaves. Turning back to watch the five Shiloh drew an arrow from her quiver stringing it in her bow and carefully watching her surroundings. Soon enough a jaguar let out a roar, making Shiloh head for cover in the trees once she realised it was on ground.

Positioning herself to striked she followed the animals movement keeping the arrow on the target, but not yet ready to let it go. One of the main things she had learned about hunting, was that you had to wait for the right time to strike and kill.

"What the hell was that?"

"Grounders?"

Clarke frantically turned her head to the noise, the five following suit. Then they all saw it. Stalking into the clearing was a huge jaguar. The creature bounded forward and Clarke let out a terrified shriek.

"Bellamy gun!"

Shiloh's eyes darted to the male and she saw him frantically look for a gun which was no longer in his hands. Gunshots made Shiloh hesitate a moment longer; she would see how they fared for themselves first with their own weapons before she intervened. The teen that had the gun missed the jaguar and it was now invisible due to the waist high bushes. The Jaguar circled Bellamy and just as it was about to pounce on him the teen made another shot, only to find all the bullets used up.

Looks like she was going to have to save them after all. The creature pounced and Shiloh let go of her breath and the arrow.

The jaguar fell to the ground, and arrow protruding from the centre of it's skull. An instant kill.

Bellamy was the first to turn to the trees where the arrow had come from, Shiloh ducked behind the bark to hide from sight, unaware that Bellamy had caught a flash of her golden tresses. He frowned, the blonde hair sparking familiarity with him and determined to find out who it was he made his way towards the trees.

"Bellamy wait! What are you doing?" Clarke's words brought him to a halting stop.

"Someone shot that arrow, i'm going to take a look see if I can find who."

"Bellamy, we don't know what else is out there, or if there are anymore of those things."

"Clarke's right." Finn agreed.

"Let's just get Jasper down and head back."

Bellamy fixed his eyes on the tree Shiloh had been in for a few moments longer before turning back and rejoining the others. He had a strong feeling that whatever had happened to his memory was linked with the golden haired girl that had hid in the trees and saved him, and he was definitely going to find out who she was and what she had done to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiloh had started to head back to her tribe but somewhere amongst her journey her feet had decided to lead her elsewhere. She found herself stood at the entrance of a cave. Finally realising where she was she hesitated her feet squirming against the grassy floor as she made her mind up on what to do. About to head inside she was stopped by a voice.

"_It's been awhile since you visited here."  
_  
Shiloh nodded turning to Lincoln, who was looking at her with questioning, concerned eyes. Shiloh remained silent, and from the distant look in her clouded eyes he could see she was in deep thought.

"_I watched you try to get the boy down from the tree."  
_  
Lincoln began, this time receiving a response from Shiloh.

"_He was called Jasper."_

She whispered, her voice so low that Lincoln would have missed it if he was not right beside her.

"_The boy that they speared was called Jasper."  
_  
Shiloh explained further, making Lincoln finally understand.  
_  
_"_He reminded you of your brother, that's why you helped him, you didn't want to lose him again."_

Shiloh nodded at Lincoln and feeling her eyes well up she ducked into the cave, before he could see the stray tear that rolled down her cheek and splashed silently against the ground. Shiloh slumped to the ground pulling her knees under her chin, not stirring as Lincoln moved to sit beside her. The two shared a moment of silence before Lincoln decided to speak.

"_The boy will be fine. His friends have him now, the blonde one she is a doctor."_

He tried to reassure her but knew that the only way Shiloh would be assured would be for her to see with her own eyes. Shiloh pulled herself to her feet, gently tracing her fingers over the jagged rock of the cave wall. It was true she hadn't been here and years, which from the way it stood now was very clear. The mourning flowers that had once been beautiful and fresh were now withered and reduced to dust and the candles that were scattered around had long since been forgotten about, wax dripping down to a large solidified puddle at the floor. It was hard for her being there, the reminder of death that she was to blame for.

As the cave illuminated with a sudden flicker of light, Shiloh turned, seeing Lincoln had lit one of the candles with the lighter that had been beside it. She offered her friend a small smile, acknowledging his attempts to comfort, and this time she didn't care that he saw the tear roll down her cheek as she realised whose candle he had lit.

"_Thank you."_

She said and he nodded, allowing her to take the lighter and give flames to the other unlit candles. Knowing there was nothing more he could do now, Lincoln bidded farewell to the blonde, telling her to return to camp before it got too far into the night. As she finished lighting the final candle, Shiloh brushed back her tears, whispering into the empty cave.

_"I'm sorry, i'm sorry I couldn't save you."_

She didn't know how long she had been crying for but somewhere along the line she had been overwhelmed by exhaustion and had fell asleep. When she woke in the morning she smiled softly, feeling the warm fuzziness of Honey's fur as the jaguar curled up against her. Honey must have came looking for her during the night and instead of waking up to bring her back to the camp the cat had watched over her, letting her have this time alone. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, which were feeling sore after the hours of crying. Honey, now aware that Shiloh was awake, jumped up from the ground and started licking her face showing concern.

"_I'm alright now, sometimes you just need a good cry."_

She said with a quip of her lips to show the cat she was back to her regular self. She reassured the cat, running her fingers through its fur. Shiloh climbed to her feet and walked out of the cave with Honey trotting at her right flank. The jaguar paused looking up at the sky before nudging Shiloh urgently. Shiloh immediately understood.

"_The death cloud?"_

The Jaguar bobbed its head into a nod.

"_Okay, let's hurry back then."_

Shiloh and Honey darted through the forest quickly, not wanting to become victims of the death cloud that would be seeking its prey soon.

Whatever Bellamy did he just couldn't get the image of a blonde haired, tattooed girl out of his head. Their would be moments when a girlish giggle or catlike eyes would haze over his mind, the beginnings of a memory which would dissipate as soon as he tried to reach deeper into his head. It infuriated him. He wasn't one to give up on anything but for now all he wanted to do was think of anything but blondes, so keeping his distance from Clarke and any other blonde girl in his camp he picked out a raven haired girl, taking her to his tent.

It was early into the morning when Shiloh arrived at camp, and luckily for her everyone seemed to be still asleep, other than the odd few early risers or the watch who were just changing shifts. Shiloh avoided them, sneaking into her home, cleaning herself up and busying herself by changing into an outfit more comfortable than what she was previously wearing, a loose cotton tunic that was far too big for her but incredibly comfortable. With the death cloud approaching she knew she would be stuck indoors and therefore saw no reason to dress practically or pretty when she'd just be stuck in bed for hours. A shadow appeared in the doorway and instinctively she reached for her knife, spinning around and hurling it towards the intruder, Anya tilted her head and the blade wedged itself into the wooden frame beside her. The woman's eyes flickered over to the dagger and she plucked it from the wall with an amused smile.

"_We lost track of you last night, then with Honey not returning we started to think maybe you had run off, joined another clan."_

"_Scared i'd go join Azgeda?"_

She smirked as the woman narrowed her eyes in irritation at the mention of the unfavourable clan.

"_I was at my brothers cave. Ask Lincoln."  
_  
She finally explained, to make Anya's features soften up.

"_Yes he did tell us that was where you would be."_

Shiloh threw herself down on her bed, stretching her limbs out like a cat, reaching for a mint leaf from the plant pots around her and placing it her mouth to chew.

"_Then if you were really concerned about my well being you would have gone and collected me."  
_  
Shiloh replied back, giving a pointed look the leader.

"_How are the sky people doing? I know you've been slipping out to see them."  
_  
Anya waited, watching for some kind of response, and gave a disappointed look at Shiloh's answer. Shiloh shrugged, knowing the woman was looking for some sign of distress from her and she wasn't about to let herself fall into the trap.  
_  
_"_Your attack rattled them. They didn't think that anyone else was here."_

"_They didn't see you?"_

Shiloh shook her head, it was sort of a lie, but sort of true since Bellamy currently wasn't able to remember even seeing her.

"_Nope. I'm careful."_

Anya stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"_Keep watching them. I want you to find out as much as you can about the invaders, do whatever you must."_

The woman left Shiloh, who watched after her, blinking in confusion. She's expected Anya to come up with some reason for her to not leave camp, do something to make her some sort of public example or send her to Polis under her brothers watch, not give Shiloh an excuse to be able to leave and go see the Skaikru. Shaking her head she left the house, helping the people of the tribe to prepare for the death cloud before it would hit.

* * *

Bellamy rolled out off bed leaving the sleeping girl and began to pull on his clothes. he noticed something small and colorful fall out of his jean pocket, dropping to the floor in front of his feet. With a confused frown he picked up the oddly coloured purple leaf, running it between his fingers before examining it. What the hell was it? He had no idea what it was but he knew who would; the kid from farm station that was friends with the one that got speared by a grounder.

Leaving the tent he went to go seek out Monty, knowing the kid would no doubt know what the leaf was. He entered the drop ship ignoring Clarke who was tending to an unconscious Jasper, and strode over to the asian kid.

"You, what is this?"

He held out the purple leaf in his palm and Monty picked it up, his brows furrowing in confusion as he twirled it between his fingers and sniffed it.

"Where did you get this?"

Bellamy shook his head, there was no way he was going to tell this kid about the blonde grounder that plagued his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me what it is."

"It's like an amnesiac sort of. It hinders the brain's ability to recall previous events and basically puts a block on your memories when combined with spores from a different kind of plant. It's not permanent though."

Monty explained and Bellamy felt overcome with a surge of fury. Whoever this mystery blonde girl was, she was really starting to piss him off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Italics will be used in this chapter to mark both memory fragments from Bellamy as well as the usual trigedasleng speech.**

* * *

Clarke sighed in frustration as she kept an eye on Jasper. She had no idea how to help him; his pulse was thready, he was running a fever, and she was pretty sure that the wound from the spear was infected. She tried her best to concentrate as she dabbed at his forehead with a wet rag, but Jasper's painful moans which had been leaving his mouth since they had found him tied to the tree, were beginning to drive her mad. She knew he couldn't help it though and felt guilty for being mad at him; he had been speared through the chest and tied to a tree as bait, he had every right to wail loudly after the trauma he had suffered. Looking him over again she sighed, he had been slipping in and out of consciousness since they got back, either groaning in agony or muttering incoherently. His eyes fluttered and his head rolled to the side, as Jasper tried to move himself. Immediately switching into doctor mode Clarke put her hands on either side of his head to still him.

"Jasper, I need you to stay still you've been through a lot okay, right now you need to focus all your strength on healing."

Jasper let out a mumble that sounded like an agreement, and he stopped from struggling. Clarke let out a sigh of relief, noticing that his painful moans had quietened down too. She hoped that maybe this would mean she could be allowed a small fraction of peace.

"There you go."

Clarke pressed a cup of water to Jaspers lips, urging him gently to drink. Jasper squinted trying to open his eyes and a slur of words rolled off his tongue.

"Whereisshheee?"

"What?"

Clarke frowned and Monty, who had been sat in the corner of the drop ship, moved closer.

"Who?"

Monty asked, wondering if Jasper was talking about Octavia, his concern slightly raising as he wondered why his friend couldn't remember her name.

"The girl."

Clarke's voice was soft and urgent as she interrogated him.

"What girl Jasper, who?"

"The girl, the girl with the star and the moon on her face."

She furrowed her brows and Monty looked at his friend incredulously in response before turning to Clarke for some kind of explanation for his friends strange outburst.

"Is he hallucinating?"

She shrugged in response.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and he's in a lot of pain, plus we don't know what medicines the grounders tried to give him, so it could be a possibility."

Clarke began, explaining the logical reasoning to Monty.

"But I don't think he is,when we went to find them someone had been there before us, they'd started to cut the vines that he was tied up with, and they stopped the jaguar from killing Bellamy."

Monty paused wondrously and turned to Jasper-who was now unconscious, before turning back to Clarke.

"So there's someone out there helping us? A good grounder?"

Clarke shrugged.

"I don't know, none of us have seen whoever it is."

"Except Jasper."

Monty stated ad Clarke sighed, before remembering that Bellamy had been dead set on trying to find who had helped them for some reason.

"Watch Jasper for a sec, I need top talk to someone"

Monty nodded, making himself comfortable and Clarke left the drop ship, scanning the area for Bellamy.

"Bellamy!"

She shouted, calling for the leader who seemed nowhere to be found. She had asked several other teens where he was but they'd all unhelpfully replied saying 'in the woods'. She looked around the area she was in before moving to the next.

"Bellamy!"

After searching for about ten minutes she had gotten extremely agitated and angrily stormed through a patch of woods where she had seen a few of the guys that hung around Bellamy, wander off.

"Bell-"

She cut off, finally finding him beside Murphy, his arm raised holding an axe, in position to throw it.

Bellamy didn't so much as spare her a glance as he sent the axe into the tree not far from where Clarke was standing, making her jump slightly. He turned to Murphy with a smirk.

"That's how it's done."

"Hello Bellamy, did you not hear me?"

Clarke stated exasperatedly, glaring at him.

"Yes Princess I did hear you, and so did everyone else on the goddamn ground. Now what is it you want?"

"We need to talk."

Bellamy waved his hands.

"I'm all ears princess."

Clarke looked to Murphy before switching back to Bellamy.

"Alone."

Bellamy sighed turning to Murphy.

"Go find Atom."

Murphy didn't look too happy at being ordered away, but he complied and left the two alone. Bellamy turned to Clarke, his jaw set in annoyance.

"What is this about?"

"The grounder that killed the jaguar and saved us."

"What about her?"

Bellamy huffed, irritated because he just couldn't seem to get rid of the girl that was haunting his mind, and it was even worse that a part of him didn't want to. Clarke' eyes widened as she realised he had seen the grounder too. She hadn't told Bellamy the grounder was a she, but he already seemed to know.

"Jasper saw her, he said she has star and a moon on her face, probably some kind of scarification or tattoos."

Clarke folded her arms, at the look of recognition in Bellamy's eyes, it was definitely the same grounder the two had saw, but when had he saw her and why hadn't he told anyone?

"You saw her too didn't you?"

Clarke asked, although she could tell the answer was a yes-she just wanted him to admit to it allowed. She needed solid fact to be able to figure this thing out. Bellamy remained silent, and strode over to the tree, yanking out the axe with a harsh force, making Clarke flinch once more.

"When? Why didn't you tell us?"

Clarke hissed angrily, and Bellamy just gave her a cold stare. She opened her mouth to shout again but refrained from doing so when she remembered that Bellamy had stormed into the dropship the other day to ask Monty about some kind of memory loss plant.

"You didn't tell us because you couldn't remember"

The scowl on Bellamy's face proved her right.

"If she's a friendly why go through so much trouble to stay hidden?"

Clarke wondered, half to Bellamy and half to herself. But Bellamy wasn't listening to Clarke as she spoke, his eyes having glazed over as another memory began to crawl to the surface of his mind.

_He held his knife to the grounders' throat in a threatening move, the tattoo's on her face sparking him to realise she was not from the Ark. The ark had banned tattoo's, they were pointless and unnecessary, so for this girl to have said marks delicately placed around her facial features meant only one thing._

_"You're a grounder?"_

_He stated, more for his own confirmation than anything else. He had heard the princess and the others when they said that Jasper had been attacked by a grounder, but to see one up close was quite a shock to his system; more so that she was a female and a rather attractive one at that. The girl chuckled, her lip curling up in amusement._

_"Grounders? Is that what you're calling us?"_

_Bellamy felt the surprise flood right through his body and his hold on the girl slipped loose. Clarke had made the grounders out to be some sort of savages, and to hear the girl speak in such a soft and honey warm voice, in his language was another shock._

_"You speak English?"_

_"And a couple other languages yes."_

_She replied casually, and this time he picked up on the slight drawl of an accent. He frowned, having to keep reminding himself that one of his own had been attacked and brutally speared by a __grounder. He was feeling slightly uneasy; this grounder had a knife to her throat and she was talking to him as if they were two friends engaging in conversation._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He growled out, determined to get answers._

_"You have beautiful eyes."_

_She told him, baring her teeth in a dazzling white smile. The threat he was going to give her took it's time to work it's way out, as her crystalline eyes bore into his, sparkling with a playfulness. She pursed her lips, and her eyes flickered downwards to his lips before making their way back up to his eyes and fluttering. He found himself swallowing hard and shaking his head roughly to break the enchanting spell._

"Bellamy!"

Clarke's voice shattered the memory fragment and Bellamy ran his hands through his hair, as if to pull away the remainders of it.

"What Princess?"

He grumbled out, his returning memories leaving him extremely pissed off as he realised he had been played by the grounder girl.

" Did you not hear a word I was saying?"

The princess threw her hands up exasperated. Bellamy just shrugged, tossing the axe between his hands.

"I was saying what are we going to do about the grounder?"

"You go back to playing doctor, i'm going hunting."

With that, Bellamy left Clarke, calling for Atom and the hunting group he had rounded up earlier. He needed to vent out his frustration, and killing an animal for food was easy prey.

* * *

Shiloh had been alternating from pacing backwards and forwards, for god knows how long. The death cloud had passed in their village, but it was still lingering about elsewhere, which was irritating her to endless amounts as she was itching to go back to Bellamy's camp. She was currently in the greenhouse hiding from Anya, and trying to keep herself busy by tending to the plants and helping Rebekah with pruning them. It didn't last long before she started to walk backwards and forwards.

"_For goodness sake Shiloh, stop pacing, you're starting to make me feel restless."_

Rebekah scolded her friend, watching the irritable blonde that was unable to stay still for even a short moment. Shiloh paused for just a moment, then sat down beside Rebekah, tapping her foot against the floor. Rebekah huffed in annoyance.

"_Sorry, it's just this stupid fog is driving me insane, I can't go anywhere!"_

She whined, throwing her head back dramatically and groaning.

"_You mean you can't go see Bellamy."_

Shiloh gave Rebekah a pointed stare and she held up her hands defensively.  
_  
_"_What? it's true though isn't it, you want to go see him again don't you?"_

Shiloh nodded.

"_I don't see why you still want him, he threatened you with a knife and put a gun to your head. You should have killed him, made him an example to the skaikru."_

The blonde rolled her eyes.  
_  
_"_Careful, you're starting to sound like Azgeda."_

Rebekah clucked her tongue.

"_No, i'm talking logically, if the leader of the skaikru thinks he can push you around, he'll think he can push us all around."_

The look Shiloh gave her, made unease settle within the small redhead, her friend was plotting something, and she knew that never went well for anyone ever.

"_Oh please, the man's playing right into the palm of my hands, i'll be plucking his strings in no time."_

Rebekah eyed her friend disapprovingly due to her choice in men. Shiloh rolled her eyes. Where she was wild and insubordinate, Rebekah was much more attuned to following rules, abiding by the laws that had been set upon them. The two girls were complete opposites, but their opposing personalities acted as a counter between the two, making them both great friends.

"_What is it about him anyways? I've never seen you this hung up on someone or something before, not since-"_

Shiloh cut the red-head off as she purposely dropped the pruning shears on the table with a loud clatter.

"_He's going to get you into trouble Shiloh, I mean, what if you're brothers find out about you and him."_

She laughed at the implication from her friend.

"_Let my brothers find out what i'm doing with him, i doubt they'll be so bothered when they're all too busy playing soldier for the commander. Besides, this isn't like before."_

The petite woman gave Shiloh a disbelieving look as she picked up the pruning shears from the table, then returned them to their place among the other tools.

"_Oh really and how is this different?"_

She gritted her teeth, hating how Bekah was making her speak of a past she wanted keeping specifically in the past. Rebekah always seemed to do double the worrying about everything Shiloh did, as if she was making up for Shiloh's lack of concern for her actions, always making sure to remind her just what awful things would happen when she didn't stop to think.  
_  
_"_Because Rebekah, i'm not in love with Bellamy."_

Shiloh shook off her negative mood and gave Rebekah a smile.

_"I'm going to try sleep, get honey to wake me when Lincoln comes back to camp, I need to talk to him."_

The freckled girl nodded, watching as Shiloh exited the greenhouse, before deciding to leave the greenhouse herself and head to the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

A soft shake of her shoulder and the quiet murmuring of her name woke Shiloh from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, and still in a sleepy stupor she pinched them shut again almost instantly. Her shoulder was shaken again, this time with more force.

"_I'm awake!"_

She grumbled and pulled herself up in a languid movement to sit and stretch. Her eyes flashed open once more, and this time she let them take in her surroundings, the sleepy haze lifting as everything came into view. Her stone colored eyes settled on the man waiting beside her bed and she beamed at him, launching her arms around him in a hug.

"_You're back!"_

Lincoln chuckled at the bubbling enthusiasm that Shiloh was oozing, knowing that she was in such high spirits because the fog had lifted. She pulled back from him, a slight frown on her features.

"_Wait. I told Rebekah to get Honey to wake me when you come back."_

Lincoln shrugged.

"_Anya has been keeping Rebekah busy, apparently they found a nightblood. She's sending her to polis with the child."_

Shiloh snorted.

"_Of course she is. I knew Anya was pissed at me for leaving to go see the sky's camp, and I knew something was up when she basically gave me permission to go see them, she only did that so people wouldn't think I was trying to defy her, so they wouldn't get the same idea. I bet she's trying to get some sort of secret confession or something from Rebekah."_

Lincoln looked slightly worried.

"_Is there anything she could use against you?"_

Shiloh shook her head.

"_Not unless she wants to hear of my tales of debauchery. Which apparently she already seems to know about. I bet she gossips about me with Perce instead of talking strategy. "_

The two of them laughed at the thought. Shiloh picked her boots up from the floor and pulled them on, lacing them up.

"_Did you go see Skaikru before you came here?"_

Lincoln nodded.  
_  
_"_How's Jasper?"_

She asked, while pawing through her clothing to exchange her loose tunic into a moor outdoor appropriate ensemble made out of mismatched charcoal coloured fabrics.

"_Alive, but I know my word means nothing to you until you see for yourself."_

A laugh escaped her lips.

"_You know me too well Lincoln."  
_  
Pulling her cloak over her shoulder she secured it with a belt.  
_  
_"_Well i'm going to head out, take care of Honey for me."  
_  
She left her home, heading over to Honey to feed her and direct the wild cat into the direction of Lincoln and Nyko. After doing so Shiloh left the campsite and began her journey to Bellamy's camp. The death cloud had left but a slight sourness lingered in the air as a reminder of it's attack. Shiloh made her way through the Woodland, her eyes scanning the area so no teen would spot her. She leapt into the trees when she heard people walking near her and she strained her ears to grasp at certain conversations. She spotted Finn walking over to Clarke and moved within a closer hearing range of the two.

"How's Jasper doing?"_  
_  
Finn asked and Clarke offered a small smile, which Shiloh took as a good sign.

"He's doing much better, the tea is working and he's sitting up and talking now. He should be on his feet soon."

Shiloh felt a sense of relief wash over her. She felt she would have blamed herself if he had died. Her eyes left the two and she looked around quickly finding Bellamy. He was ordering about two teenagers and yelling at them rather harshly. At first look Shiloh assumed he was in a rageful temper, but upon further observation she realised the anger was just a mask. She knew the look in his eyes all too well; a mixture of guilt, pain and loss. And she didn't need to guess to know that the death cloud was the cause of the loss, they had no knowledge of it, no way to anticipate it's arrival and protect their people in advance. She felt bad for him, though it wasn't pity but an understanding. Shiloh frowned at the almost lost look on his face, she didn't like it when people looked so broken. That was when an idea sparked in her head, and she grinned in excitement at the thought of it. Shiloh waited in the trees, until Bellamy had separated himself from everyone telling them he needed to be alone, and then she jumped down to the ground, silently heading towards him.

"Boo!"

Shiloh giggled peering over Bellamy's shoulder, from his crouched position. He whipped his head around, instinctively catching her legs and pinning her to the ground.

Shiloh's laughter increased as she hit the ground, her hair fanning out wildly around her and freeing her features.

"You know I quite like this position, I do prefer being on top though."

She winked, teasing him to goad an amusing reaction from him.

Bellamy growled in response, his eyes burning with anger. It was her. The grounder that had stole his memories.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

He spat out at her and she just smiled in reply batting her eyelashes innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"You stole my memories."

He seethed and she chuckled, much to his irritation.

"I didn't steal them, more like hid them behind smoke screen, they were still inside that pretty little head of yours, you'll remember everything eventually and it'll be like I never even did anything. No harm done."

"I remember everything grounder."

Bellamy snarled, making her laugh once more; a sound that was really starting to become annoying.

"You know, grounder isn't actually my name. It's Shiloh."

Bellamy's furious features refused to soften.

"I don't care."

She flashed a catlike smile, dangerous and yet lazy at the same time. His anger and their current predicament caused her little concern, and she couldn't help but provoke him, wondering just how far he could be pushed.

"Oooh someone's in a bad mood."

The skaikru leader didn't seem to be enjoying the encounter as much as Shiloh was, and his jaw ticked at the fact that she didn't seem bothered or fearful over the fact that she had essentially been captured.

"I wonder why."

Bellamy growled sarcastically.

She surprised him by scoffing rolling her eyes in a very normal gesture, these grounders were supposed to be savages right? But she'd proved so far to be anything but, she acted no different to many of the 100, a little frivolous in nature and more than a little perplexing, but savage wasn't a word he'd deem applicable to her. Dangerous definitely, after all if she could shoot a jaguar clean through the skull and was storing plants to take away your memories then what else was she capable of?

"Do you want me to apologise for making your mind all fuzzy? Because I won't. I had to do it because I would have gotten in trouble, and you would have gotten in trouble; then ended up dead."

Bellamy paused for a moment, waiting to see if she would expand on her reasoning, but she didn't and he scowled clenching his jaw shut and blowing out an angry huff of hot air before speaking.

"Why are you here?"

Shiloh fluttered her eyes innocently.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well go on then, talk."

Shiloh flashed a playful smile at Bellamy, arching her back and pressing herself closer to him.

"It's a little distracting with you on top of me."

She purred Bellamy scoffed, releasing Shiloh's hands and climbing off her.

The grounder let herself fall back against the earth with a soft thud and a mischievous giggle. He rose to his feet leaning against a tree and folded his arms, glaring down at Shiloh who stretched out her feet leaning back on the support of her hands.

"Well go on then speak."

Shiloh laughed a little before climbing up from the ground to make the height difference level.

"I have matter of interest for you."

She began, continuing after a short pause so Bellamy couldn't interject.

"You know there's this really old saying that the people on earth used to have"

She began and Bellamy looked at her unamused. Before he could interject she continued.

"It was that behind every great King there was an even greater Queen, and i'm not talking about that pathetic little excuse of a Princess by the way."

She, said with a pointed look and a frown, making it clear that she wasn't exactly fond of the blonde skygirl. As willful and as compassionate as she was, she just didn't understand the ground around her, the rules of the ground, what you had to do in order to survive.

Bellamy would have thought it was adorable the way her features had scrunched up almost childishly, but he had quickly learned this girl was one for playing games; and he wasn't about to let her suck him in. What he didn't know was that she had him right from the moment he first saw her.

"What are you getting at?"

Shiloh grinned showing bright white teeth, a disarming smile like a jaguar ready to snap and snare it's prey.

"You want to survive down here don't you?"

Her eyes fixed on him like a compelling cat and she prowled towards him, arms locking around his neck. Bellamy didn't so much as flinch.

"I can give you so much more."

Bellamy snorted, breaking away from her hold.

"I don't want or need any help from you, i'm perfectly fine."

He watched as the blonde shook her head, impatientness flickering over her eyes tinging them with a darker shade before it vanished, amusement lighting up her features instead.

"Oh come on Bellamy, see the bigger picture."

He didn't know why he was giving the grounder so much of his time, he should have just walked away or dragged her back to camp as a prisoner, but here he was listening to her talk about joining forces.

"With my help, you won't just survive, you'll thrive. You won't just be a babysitter for around 100 teenagers, you'll be a leader of doctors, warriors, assassins. "

Her voice was a persuasive purr in his ear, she knew how to tell a story, how to make you want what you thought was impossible, because she made it seem possible.

Her arms had laced around him again, and she dipped her face forward, pushing through the bubble of his personal space.

All at once he found his senses overwhelmed by her,a strong concoction of flowers and plants that were probably lovely on their own but together proved a powerful and overbearing concoction that, invaded his sense of smell making his nose twitch and eyes water.

Her breath fanned over his lips and he could taste mint.

"All you have to do is exactly as i say."

She gave him another of her bewitching smiles and his stomach flipped. What was in those smiles. he thought- fairy dust?

Bellamy had almost let himself get lost in the fantasy-almost.

As she pulled away to asses his reaction, he managed to regain his train of thought again.

"And why would i take orders from you? Why would i trust you?"

Shiloh clucked her tongue, and gave him a look as if she were a teacher coaching a child on their actions, pointing a finger in a matter of fact manner.

"You can't trust me. Or anyone really. The only one you cant trust is yourself."

She reached out to brush her fingers across his jaw but he stopped her before he could, gripping her wrist firmly and pushing it back towards her.

"So trust that your only hope for getting what you really want, is me."

Her hands planted on her hips, waiting for him to speak, and it was several moments of intense silence between them before he did.

"Let's say I do take you up on your offer, what's to stop your grounder friends coming to my camp and killing everyone to get to you."

Shiloh was instantly prepared, easily relaying a solution to his problem , having anticipated the question beforehand.

"They won't worry, i tend to wander away often for a while, so long as i show my face every now and then they won't even bat an eyelash."

She eyed his backpack of supplies that had been abandoned by a tree, skipping over to them and rummaging through with idle curiosity. Pulling out the canteen she unscrewed the lid and gave it a sniff before pouring a small amount over the back of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

Shiloh took a small sip, swishing the liquid around her mouth and gargling.

"Testing for poison, who knows what dirty little tricks you sky people like to play."

She swallowed, then took another sip.

"Just water."

Bellamy nodded, not knowing how else to respond, then continued his interrogation.

"Why do you want to help me?"

Shiloh smirked devilishly.

"Good question."

Bellamy folded his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised an indication that he wanted a better answer than what she had given. Shiloh giggled in amusement and then shrugged as if the reason itself was self explanatory.

I like you Bellamy, it'd be a shame to see you die."

"So you're willing to leave your own people because you like me?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, not buying any of it.

"I never said I was going to leave my people, i'd like to think of this endeavour as...expanding my territory"

She grinned her tongue poking out between her teeth.

Bellamy wasn't sure about whether she was being serious or not, after all she certainly didn't act it; another reason that made him less inclined to accept her offer.

"I'll give you some time to think, come find me when you have your answer, i'll be waiting where we first met."

Bellamy watched as Shiloh turned on her heels, watching the sway of her hips as she sauntered off. The grounder stopped before disappearing out of sight, looking over her shoulder to give Bellamy a teasing smile.

"You do remember where that is don't you?"

She made a jibe at his previous state of amnesia and Bellamy glared at her as she erupted into peals of tinkling laughter before blowing a kiss and wiggling her fingers in a goodbye wave.

"See you soon."

She shouted out and then jogged off into the thick, leaving Bellamy's sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Much to her dismay and irritation; Shiloh hadn't been allowed to leave camp to see Bellamy for the last two days. It was as if all odds were conspiring against her, and everyone in the village from Anya to Nyko and Perce-who had returned back from Polis- wanted her to do one thing or something, and she almost thought they were purposely keeping her preoccupied.

With most of the scouts further away from camp and putting up traps for the skaikru, that meant that the usual warriors on watch around camp were not present, and so Anya had elected her to aid in the night watch or the day watch- not allowing Shiloh to have any fun with anyone at all, and Bekah was still in Polis while Nyko and Lincoln were busy with their healing so Shiloh couldn't even have the company of a friend. Instead she was stuck under the watchful eye of her brother Perce, who had come back to oversee the village whilst Indra went to the capitol to see the commander.

Burdened with her brother as a constant shadow she was left no choice but to stay in camp, not wanting him to follow her and catch on to her plans for the Skaikru.

She was eternally grateful when Anya had dismissed her from her duties, telling the girl who was clearly in need of some sleep to go rest.

Shiloh though, pushed through her exhaustion, ignoring her tired limbs that protested against her movements. She needed to go visit the skaikru-more specifically Bellamy. They had unfinished business to settle.

The blonde had almost been able to leave the village without a hitch, almost that was, until her plague of a brother decided he'd much rather make her life a misery than talk strategy with the warriors in his unit.

_"Where are you off to little loh?"_

He asked stepping in her way and raising his eyebrows questioningly when she let out an irritated huff. Shiloh tried to step around her brother, but to no avail, he mirrored her movements, blocking her path each time.

_"I asked you a question Shiloh, and i'm pretty sure you know the rules about answering to your superiors."_

The younger blonde dropped her head and let out a begrudging sigh.

_"Sorry. But contrary to popular belief, being my big brother doesn't entitle you to know about every single thing that I do."_

She hissed, and Perce let out an amused chuckle.

_"Rather grouchy today aren't we? You know you should be using your anger against our enemies in battle; not on your own blood."_

Throwing her head back Shiloh resisted letting out an irritated screech. Why were they always pushing her to fall inline when she had no desire to?

_"Why don't you leave me alone Perce, I can't deal with this today."_

_"Shiloh are you alright?"_ The warriors teasing stopped and concern flooded his features at her sudden drop in mood.

_"I'm fine, really I am,"_ She nodded, reassuringly reaching out for his arm.

_"I'm just tired, and I haven't eaten yet I don't think."_

Thinking now Perce would leave her alone, she started to move towards the edge of the village again but he gripped her arm and she was pulled to a stop.

_"Shiloh,"_ He started to say, in that reprimanding fatherly tone she hated so much and so she interrupted him to stop from hearing it.

_"I'm going to go take a bath, now for the sake of preserving your perfectly polished mind i suggest you don't follow to save yourself from the sight of your very naked sister."_

Perce's face scrunched up in disgust and his eyes squinted shut as if to avoid catching a glimpse of the scarring mental image, shaking his hand in a rapid dismissing movement, he made a noise of disgust that matched his actions.

_"Just go, and er eat something ok?"_

Shiloh flashed her teeth in a bright white smile and blew her brother a kiss before the soldier spun around, heading back to the warriors in the camp.

Finally, she could get back to the sky camp.

* * *

She knew Bellamy wouldn't have gone to seek her out right away, he would have spent at least a few days to mull over his options and whether he was going to accept her offer or not, he would still come to visit her to explain his decision whatever it may be.

Reaching the spot where she and Bellamy had their first encounter, Shiloh settled into the branches of a tree inspecting the speckled patterns the shadows of the leaves left on her skin. After sometime she jumped down from the tree, sitting at the foot of it playing with a twig out of boredom. Honey had came and gone, and she had briefly spotted Lincoln in the trees, greeting him with a nod as he passed before Bellamy finally showed his face.

It was around twilight, when the bushes began to rustle, softly as if the person moving was trying to make as little noise as possible. Bellamy appeared in the small clearing, his eyes darting around his surroundings before finally coming to rest on Shiloh.

He was starting to become watchful of his surroundings; Shiloh smiled, he was learning.

"Hello handsome." She sang leaping up from the ground suddenly in higher spirits. Bellamy narrowed his eyes warily as she made her way over to him.

"I still don't trust you," He uttered, making Shiloh smirk and tilt her head.

"Of course not."

When Bellamy didn't respond she giggled flashing a cheeky grin.

"I knew you'd come, whether you decided to take up my offer or not, and seeing as you're not trying to kill or kidnap me i'd say you have"

Shiloh sighed at his silence before speaking again.

"You were so talkative last time."

She pouted jutting out her lower lip and running her fingers down his chest, making Bellamy glower.

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking" Bellamy stated gripping her hands to stop them, before releasing her grip, giving the girl a small shove to put distance between them. Shiloh folded her arms over her chest pretending to sulk.

"About?"

"You"

Shiloh grinned her eyes glittering.

"I knew you liked me" She purred playfully, enjoying the look of irritation that marred Bellamy's features.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you're willing to turn against your own people. Who's to say you won't turn against us and go running back."

The blonde waggled her finger at him like he was a petulant child.

"What have I told you about trusting people? Here I was thinking you were starting to learn."

"Why are you so willing to turn against other grounders."

Bellamy's choice of words, he realised, were not the right combination, for the mirth in the blonde eyes darkened into anger as they narrowed. She hadn't liked what he had said.

"I never said that."

She hissed out in warning, and Bellamy knew he had struck some sort of nerve.

"You didn't have to."

Her arms folded over her chest as she stalked towards him.

"Don't act like you know anything about me Bellamy Blake. Life out here's a lot more complicated than lazing around and chasing butterflies. I said I would help you that's all there is to it."

Smoothing down her hair she smiled, eyes glittering again and all signs of an underlining threat vanishing.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked, eyebrow arched and hand held out towards him.

Bellamy looked at the hand suspended in front of him, jaw clenched as he weighed up all of his options.

"No." He said, and turned around ready to head back into camp without her.

He hadn't expected the response Shiloh gave him after that-she laughed.

He paused in his step, slowly turning back around to her. Shiloh's hand moved to sit on her him and she rolled her eyes as if expecting he would say no.

"I thought you might end up saying something like that."

Bellamy frowned. If she knew he wasn't going to agree then why had she tried so hard to convince him?

She started pacing around him, stalking him in a predatorial movement, eyes not one leaving him as she moved back and forth.

"I like to ensure I always get what I want, so to make sure that it happens I like to instill reassurances, a fail safe."

The smirke gracing the girls features left Bellamy ill at ease.

"What are you talking about?"

A smirk curled up her lips and a muscle in Bellamy's jaw twitched.

"A little trick I learned from an old friend, if you can't get someone to think they trust you, give them a reason that means they have to follow you despite it."

Shiloh laughed again, smiling impishly.

"I may have poisoned your water."

"You did what?"

At the alarm rushing across his face she giggled again.

"Relax, I have an antidote for you."

She said, reaching for her belt to pull a small vial with an amber tinted liquid out. This did nothing to settle Bellamy though.

"It's been about 2 days since then hasn't it? The poison starts to take effect on day 3, stomach cramps, muscle spasms, vomiting, fever. Not pretty. So you should probably take this now actually," She explained, tossing the vial towards him, which he caught.

Bellamy made no move to drink the substance though.

"How is this supposed to persuade me to let you join our camp? I should kill you right now."

He spoke through a clenched jaw, straining to hold back his anger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the antidote doesn't actually cure you from the poison. It just abates the symptoms. So if you're going to want to stay alive, you're going to need me around to give you the antidote every day. Unless of course you do want to die, and that's why you didn't accept my offer in the first place."

Bellamy begrudgingly uncorked the vial and swallowed the liquid, and Shiloh clapped her hands.

"Great, now that that's settled, i'll come back here tomorrow and you can introduce me to everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I know it's almost been a year since my last update for this fic, so i'm so sorry for that. I've decided to rewrite and re-continue this story mainly because of the grounder culture that we've started to see in season 3 as it's been very inspiring. I've made some changes to how I wanted to portray Shiloh because I felt initially there was a lot of potential for certain interactions and glimpses of character arcs and relationships to happen in the chapters i had already written, which I have decided to instead explore thought the rewritten work. A lot of what the basis of these chapter are has still remained the same but there are a lot of significant as well as subtle changes that i hope convey Shiloh and the plot of this story better.**

**So I guess what i'm saying is, maybe give this a reread from the beginning and let me know what you think x**

* * *

Bellamy, instead of outright introducing Shiloh to everyone had taken taken her to the dropship to meet Clarke first. He figured that if he could convince the princess that the grounder was evil then they could figure out a way to use her to ward of the rest of the grounders in someway, as well as figuring out a cure for the poison she had apparently drugged him with.

Of course though, with Shiloh being the way she was, it wasn't going to make that easy for him.

"Look who I found Princess."

Bellamy stated as he entered the dropship, shooting a sideways glance towards Shiloh who snorted.

Clarke hurried towards them with a look of disbelief, curiously eyeing the tattoos marking the girl's skin. Shiloh cocked her head and batted her eyelashes playing innocent.

"This is the grounder that helped us?"

The whole camp was a flurry with whispers as they saw Bellamy leading the girl towards camp, news had spread fast due to Octavia, who had overheard Jasper and Monty talking about a good grounder and they wondered if this pretty blonde was her.

It was confirmed that she was the one in Jasper's stories, when the now recovered teen had spotted her, racing towards the grounder in a rush of thanks.

"It's you! you saved me!" He exclaimed, an infectious smile on his face as he looked at her in awe.

"You're way hotter than I remember."

The grounder bit her lip in amusement as the people around them groaned or rolled their eyes.

"I did not say that in my head did I?"

Shiloh giggled shaking her head. Sticking her hand out she introduced herself to the surrounding group.

"I'm Shiloh."

Jasper was quick to grasp her hand shaking it awkwardly.

"Jasper, wait I already told you that before. That's my best friend Monty."

He explained pointing towards a kid who was surrounded by a large amount of open wiring. Monty eyed Shiloh cautiously before giving a small wave.

"Why is she here?"

Clarke asked Bellamy, and the blonde grounder spun around to interrupt the exchange.

"Why don't you ask her?," She said, surprising the sky people by using their language. She had forgotten that the Skaikru's initial thoughts were that she couldn't speak, or at least speak like them. Shiloh wondered how that would have went if she had played along with it.

"She said she want's to help." Bellamy spoke, not wanting her to blurt out that she was here because she had poisoned him.

Shiloh grinned at him, then nodded at the group.

"I want to help you all survive down here. You don't know what traps and snares work best to catch which animals, what plants are food and what plants are medicine, how to anticipate weather change, how to defend yourself; I can teach you."

"Why?"

Clarke asked, not as easy accepting of the grounder as Jasper was.

"Because you're going to need to know this stuff, not everyone and everything out there is as friendly as I am."

Clarke and Bellamy shared a look between each other before turning to Shiloh.

"I'll make sure we have some watching her."

Bellamy stated and she frowned distastefully.

"I'm not a pet."

Before Bellamy could argue back Clarke intervened.

"We're not saying you are, we just need to make sure what you're saying is true, that you're not trying to trick us."

Shiloh threw her hands up in the air.

"Then let me start helping, you started making a wall didn't you? I'll help you finish it."

* * *

Shiloh somehow found herself teaching a young girl named Charlotte, and any struggling onlookers how to tie a secure knot. She found the whole notion of it ridiculous, when she herself could have probably done it blindfolded and upside down at the age of three.

She had to constantly remind herself that these people had never had to do this sort of thing before when they were in space.

Surprisingly, Charlotte was the first one to pick up the skill, and her face lit up in an infectious smile that Shiloh mirrored when she praised the girl and told her to show a group of others.

Shiloh was becoming extremely bored, Bellamy and his irritating lapdog had been stood side by side watching the progress, and as much as she wanted to interact with the Skaikru leader, she didn't want to be anywhere near the bug-eyed boy who had done nothing but utter disgusting slurs when she had walked past him. She would have loved to shut him up, but knew that wouldn't help her case, for the time being deciding to ignore it and play nice. As if hearing her calls, Bellamy's little sister Octavia came skipping over to her, and Shiloh could have laughed as Bellamy stiffened and immediately stormed up to the two.

"O," He called, in the authoritative big brother tone Shiloh was no stranger to. Octavia, much like Shiloh would have done with her older siblings, refused to acknowledge Bellamy.

"Hey Shiloh, I know you saved Jasper so I was wondering if you could come help me persuade him to step foot out of camp, he's been freaked ever since he got speared."

Bellamy glared at the grounder, his eyes speaking a firm no. Smiling devilishly, Shiloh nodded enthusiastically at the girl.

"Of course i'd love to help."

The sky girl's eyes brightened happily and she looped her arm through Shiloh's about to lead her away.

"Shiloh needs to help build the wall O."

Octavia glared at her brother with furious defiance as he stepped in front of her with his arms folded over his chest. Shiloh couldn't help but think how alike the two were to her and her brothers.

"Everyone knows what they're doing, besides I was going to take a break anyway."

She shrugged, knowing she shouldn't really be adding fuel to the fire between the two Blakes, but doing so anyways. Octavia reached for Shiloh's hand with a smug grin and pulled the grounder away from her brother before he could protest further.

"He's such a pain in the ass."

Octavia grumbled as she led Shiloh towards the dropship, and the grounder smirked.

"Aren't all big brothers?"

Octavia widened her eyes.

"You have a brother?"

Shiloh nodded seriously.

"I had six."

The sky girl let out a whistle.

"Wow, no wonder you wanted to get away."

The two girls slipped through the drop ship, up to a hardworking Monty and Jasper who was fidgeting beside him.

"Come on Jasper, me and Shiloh are going for a walk."

Jasper looked between the two girls and Monty, obviously torn on what to do. Of course he didn't want to turn them both down, what kind of idiot would he have been to turn down being in the company of two very attractive women? But then was it really worth it if he got ambushed by a grounder and speared again?

Shiloh clucked her tongue, placing her hands on his shoulders, eyes locking firmly onto his.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise."

She told him and he believed her, following Octavia and Shiloh over to the edge of the camp.

"Look, we're already there. Just a few steps, okay?" Octavia encouraged verbally as she tried to pull him outside of the camp, Shiloh following his flank, flashing reassuring smiles every time he glanced her way.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Octavia paused in her step as his grip on her hand loosened, her fingers sliding through his and back to her side as he dropped them. He lingered at the exit gate, eyes agitatedly dancing around their surroundings.

"Huh? Oh nothing, i'm good."

Shiloh let out a sympathetic sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, look there's nothing here-" She tried to convince him, abandoning the thought to actually check the surroundings first, since she knew that there probably were scouts scattered around somewhere. Octavia's scream cut her off as she was grabbed from behind a bush.

Shiloh pushed Jasper back as he started to move forward, telling him to stay put as she went to help the girl. But of course as she moved towards the bush, Jasper did to.

As Shiloh reached the girl Octavia had managed to shove herself away from her captor; not a grounder but one of the teenagers that followed Murphy around. He started laughing, stopping when he noticed the angered look on Shiloh's face and darted off back into camp before he could face the wrath of her.

"Jasper there's nothing to be afraid of," Octavia reiterated as Shiloh decided to survey their surroundings to ensure there were no more idiots lurking to freak him out further. She came to a stop at the sight of glinting metal, letting out a sigh and shaking her head as she crouched down, to find the weapon placed next to dismembered digits.

"Octavia, go and get your brother, take Jasper with you."

The brunette frowned at the note of seriousness in Shiloh's tone, letting out a gasp and Jasper jerked back at the sight of human fingers, staggering back and tripping over his own feet.

"Are those?"

Octavia questioned, half crouched and peering over Shiloh's shoulder to look at the appendages.

"Fingers? Yes."

Jasper made a horrific sound of unease.

"Let's get back to camp, don't tell anyone about this until we've told Clarke and Bellamy ok?"

The two teens nodded as Shiloh scooped up the fingers and the blade, wrapping them up in a rag torn from her cloak and hiding them from plain sight.

As she went to seek out the Skaikru leader, she noticed that Jasper and Octavia didn't stray from her side.

"Bellamy!" She called, causing him to turn away from the teen he was talking to and raise his chin in question.

"Walk with me." She demanded in a pressing tone, adding a bright smile so not as to add any suspicion. Bellamy furrowed his brow, but seeing an anxious looking Octavia decided to join the trio.

"What's this about?" He huffed as Shiloh continued to wander around camp, not clueing him in on what was wrong yet. She spotted the blonde skygirl walking out of the dropship flanked by Finn, and called the girl over.

"Clarke over here. Important."

The blonde looked to Bellamy as to why she had been called, but the man could do nothing but frown and shrug. He had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until they all reached Bellamy's tent, that Octavia spoke up.

"We found something when we were taking a walk."

She began gesturing towards Shiloh who placed the wrapped up bundle on the table.

"Turns out walking through these parts of the woods can be a lot more interesting than you would think." Shiloh explained, unwrapping the bundle to show the knife and fingers.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked with an accusatory look towards Shiloh.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Wells wasn't killed by a grounder." Shiloh explained as she looked over the evidence.

"We're skilled and trained hunters, we wouldn't be stupid enough to leave behind the murder weapon. And the fingers, the cut is sloppy, amateurish; your killer is one of your own."

"She's right." Clarke muttered, reaching for the knife and turning it over in her hands.

"It was made from scrap from the dropship."

Shiloh gave Bellamy a told-you-so look.

"Who else knows about this?" He asked looking between Octavia, Jasper and Shiloh.

"Just us."

Knowing what he was implying Shiloh narrowed her eyes, hand gripping his shoulder.

"You have a killer in your camp Bellamy."

The leader shrugged, knocking her hand away from his arm.

"We have lots of killers in the camp, this isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." He told the group, completely dismissing her. Shiloh moved directly in front of him, giving the man no choice but to have to look at her.

"You may not want my council Bellamy, but for the sake of what's best for your camp you're going to need it. You need to do something about the killer, you can't allow actions like this to have no consequence."

At her words Shiloh frowned internally, since when did she start talking about setting rules? She was beginning to sound like her brothers.

"Shiloh's right," Clarke agreed, moving to step around Bellamy and leave the tent but he pulled her to a stop.

"Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved… the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

Shiloh glared menacingly, she was not about to let her people fall blame to Skaikru's stupidity, and thankfully, Clarke didn't seem to want to either.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

Bellamy stubbornly didn't budge.

" Yeah. That's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

Shiloh turned to Clarke as a smug smile made it's way across the girl's features. She knew whose name the initials on the knife belonged to.

"Oh, really? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know."

And with that, Clarke fled from the tent, before anyone had the chance to stop her.

Shiloh watched the exit as the other member of Skaikru started to file through before she slipped out behind them. She was really starting to doubt her choice to get involved with them, with a sigh she followed the group to the erupting chaos.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?


End file.
